Ambivalencia
by Nadesiko Takase
Summary: Shuichi finalmente reconoce lo que siempre temió y retomará su vida. Pero, ¿sus apreciaciones respecto a su relación con Eiri serán correctas?.¿Tratará el novelista de hacerlo ver su error?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** Grav no me pertenece... Solo Yuki! (a mí y a miles de otras fanáticas o.o)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (relación chico-chico)

**Raiting:** Por ahora T, al menos que haga una continuación...

**Género:** Romance/Angst

**Parejas:** YukixShu

**Ambivalencia**

By Nadesiko Takase

Miro nuevamente el reloj con aprehensión para constatar lo que ya sabía: es tarde. Suelto un suspiro, tratando así de liberarme de la frustración que me embarga por dentro, pero claro está, no es posible lograrlo con este simple acto.

Me encuentro aquí sentado nuevamente, como cientos de otras veces anteriores a ésta, soñando con el corazón en la mano sueños tontos que sé no materializarás para mi gozo. La conciencia, guardiana de numerosos encuentros truncados como éste, me canturrea al oído que nuevamente me fallarás; y sé que es así, tan solo me niego a aceptarlo. Hacerlo significaría re evaluar completamente lo que sea que tengamos y llamamos relación, para constatar una realidad que me encuentro reacio a aceptar: No me amas. Si lo hicieras, no me dejarías nuevamente esperando tu llegada en vano, sentado solitariamente y luciendo como un niño abandonado en la mesa que reservamos para nuestro encuentro amoroso, en el que ansiaba disfrutar de un tiempo relajante e íntimo solo los dos.

Pese a que me hayas denominado _afectuosamente_ "baka", no soy ningún tonto: Sé que no vendrás. Nunca lo haces... ¿Que por qué te aguado, entonces, observando insistentemente hacia la puerta con el corazón sobresaltado ante cada figura esbelta y rubia?. Porque la esperanza muere último, por más que la parte racional del cerebro haya concluido tras una serie de procesos lógicos que no vale la pena esperar más. "Si me amaras, no me harías sufrir", pero "Me haces sufrir", conclusión: "No me amas". ¿Ves?. No soy tan tonto, estudié un poco de lógica. Aunque me encuentro dubitativo en cuanto a la fiabilidad de mis premisas... En fin, la idea central es clara.

El mesero se acerca por tercera vez a la mesa para preguntarme si estoy listo para ordenar. Lo miro con una combinación de sobresalto y pesar antes de sonreír con la mayor naturalidad que el revoltijo de emociones agolpadas en mi pecho me permiten. Hasta el momento me hallaba reticente a ordenar algo de cenar, resguardando esperanzas amargas de ver tu magnífica figura cruzar el umbral del restaurante para dirigirte a mí con esa típica expresión de fastidio que luces cuando debes cumplir conmigo, murmurando unas cuantas maldiciones que yo preferiría interpretar como tu inusitada manera de disculparte por el retraso y luego cenaríamos juntos.

Agito la cabeza levemente con gesto ausente para ahuyentar los pensamientos autocompadecientes que no me llevarán a ningún lado, y mucho menos me enseñarán el camino para llegar a tu corazón. Sendero que comienzo a dudar, por no decir que poseo casi la absoluta convicción de que no existe. De ser lo contrario, ya lo habría hallado, puesto que ya he intentado todo.

Apenas miro el menú y ordeno lo primero que veo, logrando que el mesero se aleje rápidamente para dejarme con mis divagaciones autoflajelantes. Divagaciones que se hicieron muy usuales en mí desde que te conocí. Es casi como si necesitase ser castigado.. Como si me gustase sufrir.

Sonrío sombrío. Eso explicaría mi extraño empeño de permanecer a tu lado pese a tus continuos desaires, frialdad y esporádicos ataques de crueldad. Mi amor por ti duele... Duele, y siento que de a poco me arranca la vida junto con los sueños que con tanto esmero y gozo entretejí mientras te atosigaba constantemente con ahínco y vehemencia para que aceptaras compartir tu vida conmigo. Y al lograrlo, creí que llegar a tu corazón sería cada vez más fácil.

No... No soy un baka. Soy un iluso, porque desde hace tiempo me percaté de que estoy atrapado en un ciclo del que no puedo salir. Te espero... Y te espero... Y te espero.. Pero nunca llegas.

Y nunca llegarás, caigo en cuenta de ello ahora, luego de haber sufrido la tortuosa experiencia en carne propia.

Súbitamente, la invidencia en la que me sumía mi poco grato amor por ti se ve milagrosamente sanada. Mi mente se despeja permitiéndome reparar, comprobar y razonar uniendo fragmentos de recuerdos que gobiernas para así concluir que le llegó la hora de perecer a la esperanza latente en la que me acurrucaba con ansias de ver mi sueño realizado.

La revelación que de pronto me abrió la mente y me sacó las vendas de los ojos comienza a alborotar las emociones que hasta el momento he logrado exitosamente controlar. Gradualmente pierdo el dominio sobre ellas, experimentado con estupor lo bien que se siente abandonarse a la desesperanza y desasosiego, permitiendo que fluyan lágrimas cristalinas por mi mejilla, que luego caen al vacío y se pierden.

Con ingente dolor termino de comprender que mis vastos esfuerzos por ganarte nunca tendrán la recompensa que con tanta ansiedad añoraba. Pude ganarme tu cuerpo, pero me imposibilitas reiteradas veces acceder más allá, vedándome lo que más ansío de tí. En ocasiones hasta parecería que disfrutas arrancándome las ilusiones cuando replicas de manera violenta y abrupta a mis pueriles demostraciones de afecto.

Y ahora me pierdo espantado en una vorágine de proporciones caóticas que se desata en mi interior, provocando el aceleramiento de mi pulso y un incremento sofocante en mi temperatura corporal que comienza a alarmarme... ¿Qué me has hecho?. La boca se me seca y el aire a mi alrededor parece escasear... Me siento súbitamente expuesto y desprotegido, como si mi titánico fracaso se aventurar a la vista de todo transeúnte que pasase por la zona y se tomase la molestia en atisbar lo estúpido que he sido y lo inútiles que resultaron mis sacrificios. Contemplan mi amor cruelmente ridiculizado y desmembrado por ti, para así facilitarte la insensible labor de llevarte de él lo que se le antojase a tu capricho egoísta y pasional.

Contengo el aire en mis pulmones en un vago intento por evitar estallar en estrepitosa escena que terminaría por exponer las heridas abiertas que con resolución me propongo a ocultar...

Resoplo.

Mi pecho se agita ante un inminente estallido provocado por una ruptura que no cesa de expanderse en el interior de mi ser, rompiendo, quemando y arrasando todo a su paso inconteniblemente. La sensación del próximo holocausto viaja veloz cual droga intravenosa por mis fibras nerviosas hasta posesionarse de cada rincón de mi sometido cuerpo.

Humillado... Usado. Me convertiste en nada. Y yo te lo permití gustoso, creyendo ingenuamente que de esa manera me abrirías el camino hacia tus sentimientos, pemitiéndome desbordar mis febriles y efusivas demostraciones de amor sobre tu persona.

Reconociendo mi ineptitud en el ámbito de la inteligencia emocional y asumiéndola con veloz asimilación, saco mi billetera y pago el costo de la cena que no consumiré, para así salir haciendo gala de mi pésima coordinación, chocando con cuanta cosa hay a mi paso debido a las lágrimas que empañan mis ojos.

Voy donde mis pasos me llevan.

Y mis pasos me llevan al íntimo resguardo de un callejón oscuro unas cuadras más abajo, lejos de la vista de los que son ajenos a esta tormenta interior. Solo entonces me permito dar rienda suelta a la frustración y al dolor que se anidaron, se alimentaron, crecieron y se reprodujeron de manera vertiginosa; todo gracias a ti.

Un sonoro grito de desesperación seguido de gruesas y continuas lágrimas se hacen presentes; una, tras otras... tras otra, agitando mi cuerpo entero en un temblor convulso que llega a atemorizarme al saber que no tengo control sobre él. Abrí la caja de Pandora, y ahora, no puedo cerrarla.

_"¿Por qué nunca logré que me amaras como yo te amo a ti?"_

La misma pregunta y sus homólogos iteradas mil veces entre gemidos patéticos y desgarrantes, ayudados por copiosas lágrimas que arrasan con mis energías hasta dejarme completamente agotado.

La tormenta acabó con todo, dejando un alto recuento de daños y a un niño huérfano.

**0.0.0.0**

Rayos resquebrajaron lúgubremente el cielo nocturno para ser precedidos por un poderoso rugido que hace vibrar los vidrios de las construcciones y hasta el suelo unos instantes. Las fugaces luces iluminan el cielo cual fulgor intermitente.

Reacio abandonar el confort de la inconsciencia y de las suaves sábanas, Hiroshi abrió los ojos con dificultad para dirigirse posteriormente, dando tumbos, a responder el insistente llamado de la puerta, adivinando de quién podría tratarse.

Y no era difícil hacerlo. Solo había una persona que podía aparecerse en su departamento a esas altas horas de la noche.

Abrió la puerta frotándose los ojos aún velados por el sueño para encontrarse frente a frente con una imagen tanto patética como fatídica; pero a absoluto ajena a su experiencia. Sintió su corazón encogerse, comprendiendo de antemano el sufrimiento que experimentaba nuevamente su amigo.

Shuichi conformaba un magnífico espectáculo lastimero e inopio, empapado de pies a cabeza, los brazos colgando a los costados de su silueta. Las suculentas gotas de lluvia aún resbalaban por toda su piel perpetuando un recorrido cíclico, gota tras gota, iniciando su recorrido en los cabellos rosas, para culminar muriendo en un charco a los pies del chico.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, intrigado ante la inesperada actitud de rendición que parecía portar su compañero. Apretó los labios con intenciones decididas de contener la imperante necesidad de maldecir a aquel bastardo que de seguro era el origen de tal deplorable situación en este niño alegre y jovial.

Hiroshi se hizo a un lado, invitándolo a pasar con muda comprensión y aceptación noble. Las palabras no eran necesarias a esas alturas. Con la reiteración de los eternos hechos, el guitarrista sentía que ya había dicho lo suficiente. Dependía de Shuichi hacer el resto.

- Será la última vez. - habló el pelirrosa, luctuoso, adivinando sus pensamientos y logrando arrancarle un suave respingo disimulado mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellos. - Ya no te preocupes.

El anfitrión permaneció pasmado al percibir el tono de voz con el que su amigo externó aquella afirmación. No era en absoluto la entonación cantarina y vivaz del chiquillo; sino una voz madura, firme y cargada de resolución, pero sin dejar de ser suave y quedo. Parecía que Shuichi hubiese madurado cinco años en las pocas horas que estuvieron separados. Se lo notaba desgastado, y la ruptura en su interior era caso palpable.

**0.0.0.0**

Hundido en un mundo de tinieblas permito a mi corazón devastado junto con mi cuerpo desgastado por la vorágine acaecida descansar entregándose de lleno al olvido e inexistencia.

En este mundo insubstancial no existe el día ni la noche, el bien ni el mal. No existen responsabilidades, horarios ni compromisos. Y tampoco existes tú, ni tu recuerdo, ni tu marca. Tan solo prevalece el insondable vacío en el cual floto; y no existo, abandonándome de lleno a la beatífica inconsciencia.

Estaría así por siempre. Lejos de ti, lejos de todo. Me sumergiría definitivamente en este reconfortante olvido de todo el superfluo mundo material del exterior.

Aún así, sordo a mis silentes deseos de permanecer muerto, una vez más la calidez reconocida abraza mi cuerpo, permitiéndome sentir, sin percatarme de manera consciente debido a mi sopor, la creciente preocupación por mi estado. Una vez más, paulatinamente la reconfortante sensación me devuelve a la realidad de la cual rehuyo, atrayéndome con perseverancia y ahínco, percibiendo que si permanezco en este estado por mas tiempo, dejaré de vivir.

"Shuichi..."

"Shuichi..."

Abro los pesados párpados contra mi voluntad y contra todo el grito de mi ser que ruega permanecer en la insubstancialidad de la inconsciencia. De la inefable oscuridad y vacío de la nada que me sumía se crea todo un mundo a mi alrededor esporádicamente, cual si de una visión efímera se tratase. Pero no es un truco de mi mente agotada y somnolienta: es la consistente realidad. Lo sé porque tu recuerdo y las sensaciones displicentes se materializan de entre la neblina que conforma mi estado letárgico post prolongada inconsciencia.

Me incorporo con pereza, observando el luminoso departamento con expresión ausente.

- Shuichi... - tu voz suave y arrulladora provoca que clave mis orbes vacías en ti, mirándote sin verte, como si el manto invisible de la ceguera se cerniese sobre mí.

Puedo percatarme de la leve connotación de preocupación en la entonación que le diste a mi nombre a pesar de que trataste de no hacerla evidente. Pero tu malestar ocasionado por mi estado no me afecta. No logro sentir culpa. Y lo siento. No logro sentir nada, a decir verdad, pues me hallo aún protegido por los efectos anonadantes de las largas horas de sueño. Aún así, permanece el vago recuerdo de una mala experiencia, pero que no me afecta.

Me siento tan vacío como en el mundo en el que habité hasta hace momentos, luego de aquél fatídico en encuentro jamás concretado; y dentro del cual espero hallarme prontamente de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá transcurrido desde entonces?. Bien podrían haberse sucedido largos meses, como breves horas. No existe el tiempo donde me hundo luego de breves lapsos de conciencia forzados por ti, durante los cuales insistes en alimentarme y mirarme con mal disimulado abatimiento.

- Te traje algo de comer. - me anuncias, y reparo por primera vez en la bandeja con alimentos que traes contigo como en otras ocasiones anteriores a ésta.

- ¿Qué día es?. - cuestiono con dificultad ante la actitud reacia de mi boca por modular correctamente las palabras, llevándome las manos a la cabeza, sintiéndola como si estuviese por explotar.

- Has dormido cinco días. - respondes a la par que sitúas un vaso de leche en una de mis manos a modo de insistencia. El desgano reflejado en mi rostro no te es indiferente, así que agregas con inagotable paciencia: - Vamos Shu, tienes que comer. - suenas casi lastimero. Casi.

- Comí ayer. - susurro con terquedad, colocando nuevamente el vaso en la bandeja, dando por zanjado el asunto.

Te oigo suspirar al ver frustrados tus intentos de cuidar de este chiquillo problemático y malagradecido. Lo siento. Me encuentro demasiado débil y lejano a esta realidad como para que tus preocupaciones afectivas hacia mí me lleguen. Demasiado agotado como para preocuparme por tus sentimientos, teniendo los míos hechos trizas.

- No puedes seguir así... - te aventuras a decir, esperando hacerme entrar en razón ante mi renuencia a aceptar tu ayuda. - Me preocupas, y no sé que hacer para ayudarte. - me confiesas, dejando tus temores y limitaciones al descubierto al verte abrumado por los fracasos en tus intentos por brindarme amparo.

Un largo silencio se implanta entre ambos mientras pugno por despertar algunas neuronas y así adjudicarles la labor de tomar una resolución respecto al siguiente paso a seguir.

Pero antes, hay algo que necesito saber:

- ¿No ha llamado?. - inquiero en un débil susurro. Lejos de sentir temor o incertidumbre ante la respuesta que sé emitirás pronto, me siento ajeno y despreocupado. Ahogado en un resignación apaciguante.

- No... - apenas audible murmullo, acompañado del ensombrecimiento de tus ojos, claras evidencias de tu inquietud por mi bienestar.

Y ya me esperaba dicha respuesta.

De nuevo silencio.

- Déjame quedarme aquí un tiempo. - mi pedido irrumpe en el silencio.

Levantas el rostro para enfocar tus ojos en los míos, vacilante y sorprendido. Ya lo sé, te estoy pidiendo que cargues con vasta responsabilidad al hacerte cargo de mí en este deplorable estado de crío con el corazón roto y las esperanzas esfumadas.

- Necesitaré un lugar para vivir, y no puedo ir con mis padres.

Sonrío sombríamente por dentro ante la idea de abandonar a Yuki. Nunca creí que este día llegaría. ¿Seré yo el que te deje o fuiste tú el que me abandonó hace tiempo?.

Error. Nunca fuiste mío para poder adjudicarme el derecho culparte por abandonare.

Aprovecharé mi estado de sopor para llevar a la practica mi resolución; de lo contrario me sería imposible reunir la fortaleza requerida para recoger mis pertenencias de nuestro departamento y así cerrar definitivamente este capítulo de mi vida.

Frente a las implicaciones de las palabras salidas de mis labios hace instantes, me miras con estupor y confusión claramente reflejados en tus ojos, dudando sobre el significado de las mismas. Mis orbes denotan toda la resolución y convicción que comienzan a despertar, ambas reunidas durante mi larga ausencia del mundo material.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?. - indirectamente dejas entrever tus dudas respecto a mi capacidad de salir adelante sin Yuki. Y es que sabes cuanto lo amo. Tan solo que ahora me encuentro demasiado enajenado como para preocuparme por ello, así que solo daré un paso a la vez, librando una batalla para pasar a la siguiente.

- No. Yo puedo solo.

Pero no cuentas con el odio que emergió y propugna mi resolución.

**0.0.0.0**

Tres días atrás:

Departamento de Eiri y Shuichi.

El escritor pasaba los canales del televisor frenéticamente, presa desamparada de la ansiedad e inquietud desde su incumplimiento con su pareja, hace dos días. No había sabido nada del baka desde entonces, y temía que algo desafortunado le hubiese ocurrido. A pesar de las numerosas discusiones que habían tenido en el pasado, era la primera vez que el cantante desaparecía así, sin avisarle nada, y sin contestar el móvil.

Un molesto sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderaba de él, imposibilitándole cualquier otra actividad distinta a estar acostado en ese sofá pensando en unos, seguramente ahora, melancólicos ojos violetas.

Miró el teléfono, ubicado en una mesa a lado del mueble sobre el cual descansaba en esos momentos de divagues culposos, preguntándose en silencio si debía tratar de averiguar el paradero del crío o, al menos, su estado.

Achicó los ojos con resentimiento.

No. Si cedía esta vez, el niñato se acostumbraría a emplear indiscriminatoriamente para manipularlo esos necesitados berrinches llorosos que claman atención.

Ya volvería cuando se le pasara el enojo...

Resoplido indignado.

Estaba hastiado de padecer los mismos hechos en circuito, una y otra vez. Me mediante ruegos, bromas y caricias el niño lograba arrancarle una promesa indeseable, la cual él no cumplía y Shuichi terminaba desilusionado y dolido como resultado de su ineptitud en el área de la intimidad. Y para coronar dicho infierno, terminaba ahogado en culpa y remordimiento por satisfacer a su pareja, que no pedía mucho. Pero justamente a él, le parecía ser demasiado. Le parecía una labor titánica dejar que alguien se le acercara, y Shu había llegado mas cerca que ningún otro, pagando altos precios en el proceso.

Otro gruñido exasperado.

Recordar su eterno conflicto interno, responsable de dar a luz a todas sus frustraciones en cuanto a su vida sentimental, de verdad lo ponía de malas. Y el responsable de todo era ese chicuelo irritante. Antes que él llegara vivía armónicamente con su carente habilidad para las relaciones humanas. A su familia la hacía a un lado sin culpa y con las demás personas en su vida mantenía un trato superficial y esporádico, así que no había nadie que amenazara su falso sentido de seguridad ni que lo incitara a mejorar.

Pero para desgracia y fortuna apareció Shuichi, dispuesto a padecer la tortura tormentosa de su temperamento irrasible sin pedir ninguna compensación o indemnización de otra índole que no fuese afectiva.

"Tonto Shu", pensó, frunciendo el ceño con incomodidad y hundiéndose en su asiento. "Si solo supieras que ya tienes todo de mí... Tan solo que no de la manera que esperas"

Miró nuevamente el teléfono de soslayo, pretendiendo ocultarse a sí mismo sus maquinaciones de rendición. Solo necesitaba saber si Shuichi estaba a salvo en casa de Hiro o algún conocido, para así volver a su rutina. Luego lidiaría con los berrinches y recriminaciones del niñato...

Mejor no. Su enorme orgullo se lo impedía. Además, de seguro Shu se encontraba bien. De lo contrario, ya le habrían avisado.

Suspiro resignado.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos, llenando sus pulmones de aire, permitiendo a sus músculos distenderse y liberarse de la tensión que no menguaba y amenazaba con enfermarlo nuevamente.

"Shu..."

Darle lo que tanto anhelaba de él representaba un arduo trabajo acompañado de una regenerante metamorfosis de su parte. Comprendía, a contrario del mismo cantante, que no era su amor lo que el niño deseaba; pues esto ya lo tenía sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Lo que Shuichi tanto quería era su afecto, ese cálido contacto humano que él había perdido siendo aún demasiado joven y que le resultaba casi imposible recuperar.

Se veía a sí mismo atrapado en su propio cuerpo e imposibilitado de demostrar a su novio lo que sentía por él, de expresar lo que su rígido corazón albergaba aún en contra de su voluntad. Imposibilitado siquiera de demostrárselo con perennes actos y mucho menos con perecederas palabras.

Tan solo sabía que el sentimiento estaba allí.

**0.0.0.0**

_Aquí estoy, y no hay vuelta atrás._

Parado en medio del departamento que una vez compartí contigo, con recuerdos de momentos bellos y satisfactorios revoloteando en mi memoria. Pero lastimosamente se ven opacados por tu inmortal indiferencia e inaccesibilidad.

Aún me cuesta creer que ésto está sucediendo. Te juré y perjuré que permanecería a tu lado siempre, sin importar tus negativas o las adversidades que se pudieran materializar. Yo correría detrás de ti para evitar que escaparas de mis brazos que tanto adoraban estrecharte contra mi pecho para tratar de sanar tu corazón mancillado cruelmente.

Sin embargo, en este presente la situación es a la inversa. Y hasta resulta risible, pues eras tú el que constantemente trataba de escapar de mí... Y si hubiese sido más listo y te hubiese dejado escapar o oído tus advertencias, no estaría sufriendo un océano de males, ni estaría con la mente nublada por el exceso de drogas que se esfuerzan por aplacar el dolor de este cáncer, que es tu amor.

Suspiro.

_"Si tan solo me hubiese amado..."_

Observo la claridad que penetra a través de las ventanas, bañando con luz blanca inmaculada la estancia y dándole un aire más alegre del que recuerdo poseía cuando viví aquí contigo. Pero probablemente se deba a que a tu lado, mi mundo era un revoltijo de fugaces momentos rosas, envueltos por variantes tonalidades grises hasta llegar al negro más negro que pueda haber.

No tiene caso pensar en lo que pudo ser. De todas formas, nuestra historia estaba destinada a fallecer antes de nacer. Si sobrevivió hasta ahora es porque fuimos dos ilusos. Si: yo, por creer que podía cambiarte y tú, por creer en mis palabras.

Recién ahora que me hallo en las últimas consecuencias del caos que fue nuestro amor, haciendo un recuento de daños, me percato de lo absurdo que fue. No se pueden forzar los sentimientos, y no puedo traer a la vida a un corazón muerto. Ya estabas muerto cuando te halle... Pero preferí hacerte pasar por moribundo, alimentando así infantiles fantasías.

Aún así, me emocionaba como una niño cuando me dirigías una palabra con suavidad abrazante, o cuando fijabas tus pupilas en mí, provocando que mi corazón se acelerara nervioso mientras me prestabas la atención del mundo. Hasta parecía que te regocijas observándome retorcerme nervioso y enrojecer ante la intensidad de tu mirada ámbar, que en esos momentos brillaba con un fulgor que pocas veces presencié.

Me engañaste, haciéndome creer que mi plan marchaba por el sendero correcto, alentándome a permanecer a tu lado pese a todas las penurias, con energías renacidas de las cenizas para continuar perseverando aún cuando recaías en tu conducta habitual.

Aspiro profundamente, llenando mis pulmones por última vez con tu aroma que quedará grabado indeleble en mi memoria como la más grata de las experiencias, a pesar de toda la tribulación que nos rodeó desde el inicio.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás...

Camino hasta el desayunador de la cocina para dejar mis llaves, irresoluto respecto al concepto de dejarte una nota.

Pero no lo creo necesario.

Así, salgo del que una vez fue un hogar feliz en mi ceguera enamorada, sin mirar atrás, puesto que no tengo ápice de deuda respecto a mis actos y resoluciones.

_"Si me voy, sufriré un tiempo y te olvidaré..._

_Si me quedo, sufriré para siempre."_

**0.0.0.0**

**Notas de la autora:** No os preocupéis!. Como odio los finales tristes, planeo hacer la continuación... Pero necesito que me dejen reviews para saber si prefieren que Shu vuelva con Yuki o se quede con Hiro... o si de plano lo dejo así, porque sinceramente, me de flojera continuarlo u.u


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:** Cuando subí el primer cap, no estaba segura si sería un one shot o lo continuaría. Pero fijándome mejor, noté que faltaron escenas importantes (tienes razón, yukikazutaka ;) ) y que sin ellas, el fic parecería inconcluso; así que aquí traigo la continuación. Espero sea de su agrado.

Al decidir continuarlo, pensé que serían cuando máximo, tres capítulos en total. Pero ahora me encuentro con que probablemente serán cinco TwT Pero bueno, con tal de que lo disfruten me doy más que por satisfecha. Los reviews pagan con creces las largas horas de planeación y las noches de insomnio debido al café n.n

Mis disculpas a los que deseaban que el fic culminara con el primer cap!. Ya expuse mis razones pero espero que aún así disfruten de lo que tengo planeado.

**Ambivalencia**

By Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo dos**

_"Te odio porque no me amas... O mejor dicho, te odio porque te amo"_

Luego de una inderogable charla con su editorial que parecía prolongarse intencionalmente ante su actitud desdeñosa hacia toda esa burocracia empresarial, Yuki Eiri regresaba a su departamento con la vana esperanza de encontrar a un sonriente chicuelo resurrecto luego de cinco días de muerto.

¿Y por qué no hacerlo?. Si Shu había corrido hacia sus brazos en el pasado reiteradas veces, sin importar que él lo había hecho cruelmente a un lado. Sencillamente no cabía en su razonamiento que al niño se le hubiesen agotado las energías para seguir manteniendo viva la relación. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo sin mediar ningún esfuerzo de su parte; lo había tomado como algo seguro y de su propiedad que permanecería por siempre a su lado sin importar las eventualidades del destino... O de su propio temperamento.

Olvidó, luego de maltratarlo, a veces sin premeditación o siquiera consciencia, y de rechazarlo sin obtener resultados, que Shuichi era una persona. Y la paciencia de las personas tiene un límite que una vez alcanzado, era estéril cualquier intento pesaroso de resurrección de épocas pasadas.

Así, sus pasos progresivamente aminoraron la marcha mientras recorría los pasillos del elegante edificio, como si con ese acto brindase más tiempo para que su poco factible fantasía se materializara.

Shuichi no lo había llamado en todo ese tiempo. Concretamente, Yuki no sabía si vivía o moría. Y tampoco se tomaría la molestia de averiguarlo, por más sencillo que le resultase y por más que la posibilidad de hacerlo estuviese al alcance de sus dedos. Su orgullo indolente se lo prohibía terminantemente. Él no correría detrás del baka. Sería humillarse ante una persona que en cierto modo, consideraba débil y poco respetable... Y el hecho de que lo amara no afectaba esa errónea concepción suya.

Cuan grande fue su estupor y desconcierto al comprobar consternado cuando ingresó a su hogar, no solo la ausencia del cantante -la cual ya había podido anticipar-; sino todas las pertenencias del mismo. Pese a ser pocas, el departamento se desplegaba ante él bizarramente vacío y frío, como si hubiese perdido el órgano de vital importancia que mantenía la calidez y la sensación acogedora que tenía hasta hace no mucho tiempo. Y resultaba una labor quimérica ignorarlo, puesto que la ausencia de tan inefable característica resaltó apenas abrió la puerta.

_"Shuichi..."_

Pero el lado irracional del escritor se negaba a aceptar los hechos cuyas evidencias tenían tan obvia interpretación. Frunciendo el ceño con consternación, enfiló hacia el cuarto que compartía con su novio para comprobar si efectivamente su primera impresión era correcta.

Con serenidad y pasividad casi inhumanas, el hombre revisó el armario, los cajones y el baño ejecutando movimientos firmes y resueltos como toda su existencia, sin decaer en la desesperanza.

Aún así, pese a los años de letargo de sus emociones y a su poca práctica en el ámbito de la expresión, su corazón incrementaba su violento golpeteo en su pecho, recriminándole su grave error a medida que descubría las pruebas contundentes del infame abandono. Por su cabeza no rondaban otras palabras que no fuesen reticentes a aceptar el resultado de sus acciones. No podía ser. Era imposible. No podía estar sucediendo eso.

Salió del baño sintiendo que un pesado agotamiento pasaba factura a su cuerpo mortal como consecuencia del desbocado ritmo que su corazón mantenía. El aire comenzaba a faltarle y parecía que el suelo giraba bajo sus pies, amenazando con hacerlo caer si no tomaba medidas prontamente.

Se recostó lenta y ausentemente en la cama, pasándose las manos por el rostro en un vano intento por despabilarse, despejar su mente y sus pensamientos.

_"Baka..."_

Se incorporó rápidamente con la súbita resolución de no dejarse abatir por semejante irrelevancia, puesto tenía mucho trabajo por delante aún.

Pasando por la sala nuevamente con intenciones de dirigirse al escritorio, notó un objeto solitario sobre la despejada mesa de la sala. Intrigado e instigado por una voz interna, se acercó de mal grado para comprobar de qué se trataba, constatando la evidencia conclusiva e irrecusable del caso: Las llaves de Shuichi del departamento.

Era asombrosa la vasta carga de significado que esa sola acción arrastraba consigo, provocando una sonrisa amarga en el peculiar escritor.

Lo admitía, su orgullo había sido suciamente herido.

Pero... Después de todo, ¿qué rayos le importaba a él que el mocoso lo hubiese abandonado?. No significaba nada más que, en esa oportunidad, Shiuichi había decidido prolongar su montaje melodramático, rompiendo su propio record.

Ya volvería corriendo a sus brazos y suplicando perdón...

**-0-0-0-**

El tiempo transcurre lenta e inexorablemente cuando te encuentras entre la vida y la muerte...

O al menos, esa es la impresión que me provoca.

Aún no comprendo cómo te sobreviví, porque de mi parte no puse el mínimo esfuerzo. Tan solo me entregué a la arrolladora realidad, dejando que me tragara para luego atarme a ella. Una realidad en la que tú permaneces inefablemente indolente, abriéndome nuevas llagas y escarbando en las antiguas provocadas por tu estoica indiferencia. Ni una llamada, ni una visita... Ni una palabra...

Tonto yo, que en algún resquicio no tan alejado de mi mente abrigaba el secreto anhelo de que te percataras de que me amas y me buscaras, susurrándome palabras tiernas de amor al oído para obligarme a volver a tu lado. La promesa de un cambio de tu parte no habría sido necesaria; en incontables ocasiones me hallé a punto de claudicar y sólo necesitaba una palabra tuya para volver a tu lado para repetir el mismo ciclo.

Eres cruel conmigo, Yuki. Ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de llorar lágrimas ficticias el entierro de nuestra fallecida relación para al menos prolongar un burdo engaño de que en algún momento me amaste. Me olvidaste antes de que cruzara la puerta del departamento y me conseguiste un reemplazo tan pronto pudiste. En absoluto pende sobre tu conciencia la culpa o el malestar por nuestra relación truncada. ¿Es que realmente signifiqué tan poco para ti?. Hasta a un viejo mueble se lo hecha de menos una vez culminada su vida útil, ¿ni si quiera me extrañas como a un objeto que permanecía eternamente a tu lado, velándote en absoluto silencio en honor a su amor no correspondido?.

No tienes remedio.

Me siento en la ventana para observar el día que permanece sombrío; el cielo llorando inagotables cristales fríos como tú, emitiendo ocasionales truenos sobrecogedores capaces de amedrentar hasta al más valiente.

Me llevo el cigarrillo a los labios con movimientos mecánicos, dando una profunda calada que al instante me permite apreciar los efectos nocivos del alquitrán y la nicotina en mi cuerpo, viajando por las vías respiratorias para luego apoderarse de mis pulmones. Despiertan con cada bocanada esa mórbida sensación que te brinda el hecho de estar arruinando algo verdaderamente bello. Una amplia consciencia bizarramente placentera conlleva la mutilación lenta y torturadora un cuerpo joven, marchitándose minuto a minuto. Las píldoras poseen un efecto similar, pero su efecto destructivo se halla en un nivel superior. Aún así, produce el mismo goce; el goce de la autodestrucción.

No es que me sorprenda mi recientemente asumida naturaleza autodestructiva. De hecho que siempre estuvo presente, tan solo no la había notado. De lo contrario, ¿cómo se explicaría mi reticencia por abandonarte pese a los malos tratos y a sabiendas de que no me querías ahí?. Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada te delataba... Y yo sencillamente lo ignoraba, creyendo que mi presencia no deseada a lo sumo resultaría inocua.

Y de hecho lo era; pero solo para tí. Yo era susceptible las muestras abiertas de rechazo y a tus estados biliosos en los cuales aprovechabas para descargar tu frustración. Yo lo aceptaba con firmeza; cual insurrecto luchando por un ideal romántico, con la convicción irrecusable de que al menos te servía de ayuda, y con el anhelo de tal vez, si yo te faltase, me echarías de menos.

Largo el humo sutilmente entre mis labios, lenta y prolongadamente mientras observo la lluvia golpear en la ventana cerrada, distorsionando mi visión del exterior. La cual sé que resulta un hermoso espectáculo que rinde culto a la fastuosa naturaleza que rodea la vivienda, y más aún cuando los dorados rayos del sol incide sobre ella. Lo sé, porque es mi departamento. Lo compré luego de una minuciosa selección e inspección de inmobiliarios por la zona, y este me convenció apenas ingresé en él por la sencillez y calidez que regalan una grata sensación de acogimiento, tan necesaria para mí en esa época.

Fue poco después de dejarte. Viví con Hiro unas semanas hasta que no soporté el peso en mi consciencia de verlo tan preocupado por mi estado deplorable, así como ponían nerviosos sus atosigantes intentos por ayudarme. Apenas tuve una leve mejora, al mes entrante, la aproveché para buscar un hogar propio en el que pudiera entregarme a mis caprichos y a mis recientemente adquiridos hábitos nocivos sin tener que lidiar con las reacciones de terceros.

Aquí, en la privacidad y al resguardo de ojos melancólicos y lastimeros, me proclamo como amo y señor de mis dominios.

El continuo y rítmico sonido de la lluvia caer relaja mis nervios y aminora la ansiedad que me hace devanecer casi una cajetilla por día. Puedo sentir como lentamente, entregándome a ese apaciguador sonido, mis párpados comienzan a cerrarse y el estado mental nebuloso se calma, dejando de existir brevemente.

Doy una calada de despedida al cigarrillo consumido por la ansiedad antes de abrir la ventana y arrojar sus restos al obscuro vacío del exterior. La suave brisa fresca que arrastra consigo el embriagante aroma de la lluvia me embruja. Siempre me gustaron pasar los días lluviosos en mi hogar, observando las gotas caer y los nubarrones grises en el cielo movidos por el viento.

Me siento en el marco de la ventana, permitiendo a mi cuerpo relajarse nuevamente ante el sonido perenne de las, ahora más frecuentes e intensas, gotas de lluvia. Comienzo a dormirme nuevamente, olvidando lo que me ancla a la realidad para rendirme al vacío sin necesidad de mis habituales fármacos. Entregándome a mi mayor vicio después de ti; o, el vicio que nació de ti: La inconsciencia.

¡Qué feliz sería si pudiera sumirme de lleno en ella!. Desvanecerme, perderme sin retorno. Dejar de ser para siempre. La realidad me resulta altamente venenosa; casi tanto como dolorosa. Supero los sucintos lapsos de conciencia gracias a los efectos dopantes de unos químicos con los que inesperadamente me encontré en una oportunidad en casa de Sakuma-san, o Ryu, como insiste en que lo llame. Fue poco antes de mi catastrófica disputa contigo, a raíz de la cual, luego de una de nuestras típicas pesudo reconciliaciones, te pedí que fuésemos a cenar para pasar una romántica velada juntos.

Desde entonces comencé a adentrarme en el soporífero mundo de los fármacos para adormecer la consciencia dolorosa de la realidad inminente.

En esos momentos el fantasma de tu recuerdo ronda con su obstinada presencia mis recuerdos, materializándose frente a mis enrojecidos ojos como una bella alucinación etérea. Me sonríes, me llamas, me dices que me extrañas y luego te desvaneces en el aire como las ánimas que se disuelven en átomos de bruma matinal al despuntar el alba; dejando atrás, una vez más, a un crío desolado y llorando en luto su sueño disuelto.

En mis contados estados de lucidez me asombro del curso que elegí; la manera en que atento contra mí mismo y enveneno a mi cuerpo cual si fuese el propulsor de mis desgracias, evadiendo la realidad en la que estoy desarrollándome aparentemente de manera satisfactoria. El disco ha tenido un rotundo éxito otorgándonos la fama que pugnamos por conquistar. Viéndolo externamente se podría decir que mi carrera está progresando a pasos agigantados: tengo ofrecimientos para varios trabajos cinematográficos, musicales en Brodway y hasta la propuesta de montar mi propia discográfica. Me hallo en un huracán mediático cuyo epicentro es Bad Luck. Y desde allí los miembros tomamos de primera mano todo lo que revuela frenéticamente a nuestro alrededor aprovechando así las puertas que se nos abren de par en par para dejarnos pasar.

Pero en el ámbito personal pareciera que voy perdiendo de manera predestinada batalla tras batalla. Si bien he vencido algunas pequeñas y conquistado ciertos retos personales; el mayor permanece invicto: Arrancarte de mi corazón.

Aún así, lo más remarcante es mi recientemente adquirida autosuficiencia, palabra desconocida para mí en tiempos pasados, pues siempre dependí de Hiro para que me cuidase, y luego de tí. Yo mismo me sorprendo de lo mucho que he madurado en estos seis meses lejos tuyo. Pareciera que mis habilidades para la supervivencia afloraron finalmente cuando me hallé en la necesidad de hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Sonrío lúgubremente.

No. Ya no soy un criajo del demonio, como solías llamarme. Vasto tiempo cargué con ese calificativo en mi mente, prueba evidente del profundo arraigo que tus insensibles palabras tenían en mí. Y cómo no ser así, si para mí, constituías el objeto que abarcaba monopólicamente mi asombro y admiración.

Pese a que el mundo asume que ya te he olvidado, como tú a mí, y he salido adelante, como evidencian mis logros laborales; no he tenido éxito en mis constantes intentos de alejar tu fantasma de mis recuerdos. Me encuentro pensando en ti, con dolor, con alegría, con odio y con amor. Toda una gama de pensamientos incongruentes y contradictorios. El perfecto ejemplo de ambivalencia.

_"Te odio porque no me amas... O mejor dicho, te odio porque te amo"_

¿Se comprende esto, acaso?. Para mí su significado está tan claro como que en esta realidad alternativa de mis fantasías pueriles, ya no sé ni qué siento por tí. Mi cabeza es una orgía íntima de emociones ambivalentes que me provocan una intensa migraña gracias a mi persistencia por tratar de definirlos.

Ahora me pregunto, ¿qué estás haciendo en estos momentos?. Lo último que supe fue que te marchabas a New York para escribir otra novela, y desde allí llegaron rumores de comportamientos erráticos de tu parte. Excesos en el amor, la bebida y el juego, acompañados por frecuentes peleas en restaurantes y hoteles costosos, así como en otras localidades menos opulentas. Verdaderamente son comportamientos estrambóticos e inopinados viniendo de ti, que siempre lucías marcial, comedido, jactándote silenciosamente ante mi mudo asombro de una perfección casi obsesiva que bañaba desde tu comportamiento y gestos hasta tus palabras y vestimenta.

Para mí eras simple y llanamente perfecto.

Me pregunto si estarás tan feliz por mi finalmente concretado abandono como para seguir festejando de esa manera desenfrenada aún seis meses después de acaecido el fantástico hecho. ¿Ni siquiera al menos podías fingir pena o dolor?. ¿Tenías que llevar a otras personas al lecho donde incontables veces te entregué mi cuerpo en una muda promesa de amor eterno, mientras tú sólo me entregabas caricias febriles?.

Resoplo involuntariamente como expresión de la repulsión que me provoca la sola idea.

No tiene sentido seguir pensando en tí. Para mí estás muerto y enterrado junto con nuestra relación. Ambos pueden pudrirse en el infierno, que juro no volver a recaer en el mismo pecado dos veces. Si ahora sufro, soy yo mismo el que impele dicho sentimiento; ya nunca me permitiré ser torturado por tí.

No importa cuanto te ame... Ni cuanto te odie...

Algo airado por los celos no reconocidos que me producen los rumores malintencionados, me levanto y tomo un frasco de píldoras que descansaba silencioso pero sugestivo sobre la mesa cabecera a lado de la cama. Me caería bien olvidarme de todo nuevamente...

**-0-0-0-**

Perezosamente develó las joyas ambarinas veladas aún por la confusión del alcohol y del sueño. Captaba formas al inicio distorsionadas y nebulosas, que rápidamente evolucionaron hasta explayarse frente a ellos su cuarto en un estado deplorable, resultado de los excesos de la noche anterior... Y de la anterior a aquella.

Un gruñido quejumbroso murió ahogado en su garganta, anhelando evidenciar el punzante y constante dolor en las sienes que lo aquejaba. Sintió la fuerte tentación de dormirse nuevamente para rehuir de todo aquello que lo aguardaba; pero supo que ya no le sería posible debido a lo profunda incomodidad en la que se hallaba envuelto y sin ánimos de remediarlo siquiera. Su cuerpo se encontraba glutinoso como resultado de las intensas actividades nocturnas; las sábanas no estaban en mejores condiciones, sumándole la humedad y el desorden. Y para acrecentar sus males, estaba apretujado en su propia cama.

Esta vez no se abstuvo de emitir un gruñido a la par que todo su armonioso semblante se conjeturaba en una profunda mueca de repugnancia ante semejante despertar. Y no era la primera vez que sucedía. Pero sí sería la última. Ya se había asegurado de hacer pagar una dura penitencia a su cuerpo durante todo ese tiempo; podía decirse que se encontraba finalmente apto para ir junto con la persona que definitivamente terminaría, con solo una mirada, con la punición auto impuesta... Solo una esplendorosa mirada amatista que se dibujaba en sus sueños, en sus pensamientos, en el rostro de sus parejas sexuales mientras las poseía fieramente... Mientras clamaba inconscientemente el nombre de su amor.

Una suave sonrisa afloró sin premeditarlo y sin poder siquiera evitarla. Pensar en estar nuevamente a su lado, pese a las catastróficas acciones del pasado, incitaban una agradable vibración en su interior que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Ya se había asegurado de castigarse por todo el daño que le había causado y ahora finalmente se sentía merecedor del niño de ojos amatistas que lo acechaba melancólico en sus sueños pacíficos, pero corrompidos por la culpa.

Con penosa dificultad logró incorporarse y salir de la cama sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a sus compañeras por última vez. Después de todo, variaban cada noche hasta llegar al punto de que todas le parecían iguales. De todas formas imaginaba que hacía el amor a su cantante mientras tomaba distintos cuerpos en un arrebato irracional y ciego, deseando que fuesen él, llamándoles por el nombre de aquél al que tanto daño causó.

El sordo grito de su piel que clama por su amante pelirrosa no logró acallarlo nunca. Jamás consiguió embaucarlo utilizando otros cuerpos, para él sin rostro ni nombre, haciéndolos pasar por otro más tierno y puro para así saciar sus demandas en un intento desesperado por hallar un poco de calma y sosiego donde reposar huyendo de la culpa aplastante.

Lo necesitaba tanto.

Ahora ya no temía admitirlo, pues lo había perdido. Una vez confrontado su peor temor, se permitió liberarse de la ánima que lo rondaba, atándolo a un estado perenne, evitándole salir adelante.

Lo amaba. Y tan pronto lo viera, se lo diría. Se aseguraría de que le creyera y juraría que lo haría feliz para así tratar de enmendar los pecados cometidos contra su ángel. Porque Shuichi debía ser un ángel para haber resistido sin flaquear en su resolución durante tanto tiempo. Resolución que el mal interpretó como debilidad y hasta ineptitud, cegándose a sí mismo ante el bello regalo que le ofrecía el niño: todo su amor, sin restricciones y sin demandas.

Sumido en el infierno, no se percató de que le abrían las puertas del cielo... Y él las cerró de un certero golpe.

Y se castigó a sí mismo por ello. Su orgullo fue la peor de las penitencias, pues lo ataba bajo un vano concepto de amor propio, vedándole el camino hacia la felicidad. ¡Cuántas oportunidades de ser feliz junto al vocalista había rechazado a causa de su enteco orgullo!. Orgullo que luego lo llevó a sumirse en los excesos de la vida nocturna ofrecida por la fastuosa ciudad de New York; para él, la capital del pecado.

No fue hasta que su cuerpo cayó rendido y destrozado que se consideró finalmente purificado y listo para atreverse a buscar el perdón de aquél que era el único capaz de redimirlo.

Se dirigió a la sala, pues no soportaba la compañía matutina con la que había despertado. Siempre la repudiaba por las mañanas, luego de haberse saciado. Se dejó caer con pesadez y agotamiento en el sofá de piel color bordó, buscando un sosiego para el incesante dolor que lo aquejaba tanto externa como internamente.

Pero no importaba. Había transcurrido harto tiempo sin tener contacto con Shuichi. Sin oír su voz, sin mirar sus ojos infantiles, sin tocar su piel tersa, sin oír su risa escandalosa... Y finalmente ahora estaba listo para buscarlo y hacer que lo perdonara. Y tenía planeado el pretexto perfecto para tenerlo frente a sus pupilas y deleitarse con su figura, tal cual lo hacía mediante la televisión; solo que en esa oportunidad podría acariciar las suaves hebras de cabello rosado que estaría al alcance de sus dedos, oír su cálida voz, besar sus carnosos labios rojos...

Toda esa serie de pensamiento inició una corriente cálida que recorrió su cuerpo incrementándose velozmente a medida que proseguía imaginando las entrañables cualidades de su ex amante. El calor ascendía vertiginosamente, acelerando su pulso, concentrándose en su entrepierna. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin tocarlo, sin tenerlo bajo suyo, sin hacerle el amor lentamente, profesándole de manera tácita el inmenso amor que sentía por él...

Y Shu nunca supo que lo amó. Pero redimiría ese error: se lo haría saber aunque fuese a la fuerza.

Lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Tanto, que la distancia física dolía. Y el malestar se multiplicaba al ser consiente de que aún debería transcurrir un tiempo para poder verlo finalmente y pedirle perdón para estar nuevamente juntos, como en el pasado.

Tomó el control remoto de la televisión y buscó el canal de música, donde sus ojos se posaban la mayor parte del tiempo que dedicaba al descanso entre las largas horas de redacción, con esperanzas de ver a su niño. Y como tantas otras veces, tuvo la fortuna de encontrarlo. No era raro, considerando el éxito del que gozaba ahora Bad Luck. Pensó en enviarle una postal o un mail felicitándolo, pero desechó la idea por creer que podría atentar contra sus planes futuros. Ya le diría todo lo que había guardado ese tiempo cuando lo tuviese frente a frente, dentro de poco...

Y ahí se desplegaba soberanamente la bella imagen del cantante de ojos amatistas, entonando una de sus canciones mas famosas del momento, desempeñándose magistralmente sobre el escenario maltrecho de un ficticio concierto en un club de mala muerte. Vestido de cuero negro, resaltando su finísmia silueta, con cadenas y maquillaje oscuro imitando un estilo callejero, Shuichi lucía muy diferente al niño que lo dejó atrás. Tal vez era efecto del maquillaje y del vestuario ayudados por la escenografía y la iluminación lo que brindaba ese aire de dureza al ingenuo rostro de su niño, haciéndolo lucir mas maduro...

No. De hecho que el mocoso había crecido mucho en esos ocho meses, tres semanas y cinco días de separación. Y no tanto físicamente, sino que el cambio endógeno era hasta palpable transluciendo con tanta obviedad en su antes aniñado rostro. Aún por televisión o imágenes suyas en revistas se podía apreciar un semblante más adulto y sereno poseedor de una inefable característica que no podía definir. Ya no poseía la mirada risueña ni la sonrisa contagiosa. Su rostro infantil parecía haber perdido esa luz que irradiaba, producto de su eterno estado de armonía con lo que lo rodeaba.

Shuichi lucía como todo un adulto engendrado por las tribulaciones de la vida real, fuera de las fantasías de infantes.

Lucía como él.

_"Shu... ichi..."_

No pudo evitar la firme punzada de culpabilidad que lo señalaba como el autor de semejante crimen sacrílego. Se robó, aunque no propositalmente, la inocencia del ángel que tanto ama, derribándolo a la tierra con los demás mortales para que padeciera sus males.

_"Yo te haré sonreír nuevamente..."_

Si sólo pudiese ver lo arrepentido que estaba por todas y cada una de las lágrimas que derramó por su causa...

Si sólo supiera cuánto lamentaba todas las veces que descargó en él la ira, la frustración y el resentimiento que arrastraba consigo desde su infancia poco grata...

Si sólo supiera cuánto le dolía ver el cambio que había provocado en él su contacto frío e intransigente..

Si solo pudiera decirle que la agonía que casi saboreaba en su purísimo rostro le afectaba cual si fuese propia, y dolía inconmensurablemente al saberse el causante de la misma...

_"Shuichi..."_

La arrebatadoramente sensual imagen del cantante en la pantalla activaron un sin fin de recuerdos conformados por eróticas imágenes mentales del mismo incidiendo casi instantáneamente en su pulso y ritmo cardíaco, los cuales subieron peligrosamente hasta el punto de hacerlo transpirar nuevamente, como hace instantes.

Se aferró con más ahínco a las imágenes insubstanciales de los momentos íntimos compartidos como una manera de acallar los dolorosos efectos físicos y emocionales que ejercía esa separación de cuerpos. Intenso calor desatado previamente reverberó por sus venas, recorriendo todo su cuerpo para concluir acumulándose dolorosamente en el área íntima como evidencia de necesidad de aquella bella silueta. Un par de gotas saldas de sudor se escurrían lentas y sinuosas por su pecho desnudo mientras éste subía y bajaba velozmente acompasado con suaves jadeos.

Solo Shuichi lograba excitarlo de esa manera con tan sólo su recuerdo indeleble.

Lentamente el escritor deslizó una mano por el vientre plano hasta alcanzar el miembro necesitado, reprimiendo un respingo cuando lo envolvió con la mano para así propinarle las caricias por las cuales clamaba. Al inicio suave y sutilmente, apenas rozándolo con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo agradables escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, emitiendo leves gemidos de placer. A medida que la carne rogaba por más sensaciones, acrecentó el ritmo emitiendo jadeos entrecortados a la par que en su mente se desarrollaba un espectáculo del cantante puesto en escena solo para él.

Sintió una ola de placer estrellarse y derramarse en su cuerpo justo al tiempo que largaba.

Finalmente emitió un hondo suspiro y se recostó completamente en el sofá, relajándose y permitiendo a la respiración errática recobrar su cause. Sus párpados iniciaron nuevamente su marcha cegadora sobre sus pupilas, sumiéndolas en la obscuridad, ayudando al escritor a entregarse sin reparos en un profundo y reparador sueño.

Se durmió nuevamente, teniendo como última imagen de la televisión a un Shuichi adulto cantando luctuosas melodías en un escenario obscuro.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: **Primera escena de masturbación que escribo...Y creo que es la primera de Grav que tiene a Yuki como protagonista. Me pregunto por qué, si es taaaaaan lindo! n.n

Ah!. En el siguiente capítulo tendrá lugar el tan esperado encuentro entre los protagonistas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora: **No puedo creer que este fic haya logrado tantos reviews n.n De verdad la gente que ronda por la sección de Grav es muy cálida. Muchas gracias por acogerme!.

Remi: Ja, ja. Veremos si tu pedido es posible, teniendo en cuenta que este fic es angst n.n

Ashley Vulpix: Bueno, ahora verás que pasa cuando la parejita protagonista se encuentra... Y si, Yuki tiene una lógica algo retorcida. Rara manera de punirse, no?. Ja, ja. Pero creo que eso se explica un poco en este cap... Pero cualquier duda, pregunten!.

Killua89: Je, je. La verdad esperaba que me lincharan por la última escena de Yuki n.n Pero que bueno que a nadie le molestó. Mmm... Estoy segura de que si le hubieras hecho la propuesta Yuki habría aceptado!. Jojojo!. Con la idea de Shu vestido de dark (que tienes razón, es muy lindu!) tenía pensado expresar la tribulación por la que estaba pasando a raíz de lo ocurrido con Yuki, que lo obligó a madurar. Al menos yo cuando estoy depre soy re dark (osea, toda mi vida, ja, ja).

Cimari: Muchas gracias por decir que mi fic está bien escrito!. De verdad me esfuerzo por hacerlo bien y elegir con cuidado las palabras que mejor expresan lo que quiero decir...Y gracias por decir que la última escena estuvo bien lograda!. Wa, la verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo rayos describir algo así y hacer que encajar con el contexto.

**También muchas gracias a mi sis, Juny S Tao y a todos los que dejaron reviews en el primer capi!. Me alentaron a continuar el fic, porque de no ser por todos los reviews que recibí en ese momento (es mi combustible, je, je) habría decretado mi jubilación!**

**"Ambivalencia"**

By Nadesiko Takase

Capítulo tres:

**Dos meses después...**

_**Estudios de Filmación Tokio TV**_

Unos firmes golpes en la puerta de su camerino seguida de la voz del asistente de rodaje que le anunciaba que faltaban diez minutos para la filmación, alertaron a Shuichi, incrementando su malestar.

Trató de contener lo que pugnaba por salir, pero no lo logró. Se inclinó sobre el retrete y devolvió un espeso líquido amarillento de sabor amargo, resultado de la mezcla de píldoras de las últimas semanas sin mediación alguna de alimento. Su cuerpo estaba rindiendo cuenta de sus abusos déspotas sobre él... Y no pudo elegir momento más oportuno que plena filmación del comercial de una importante marca de bebida gaseosa. Lo último que necesitaba era más rumores respecto a su convaleciente estado de salud circulando por los medios amarillistas.

Reunió fuerzas para levantarse del suelo, apoyándose en las paredes para llegar al lavabo mientras sentía un intenso escalofrío sacudir su cuerpo empequeñecido por la falta de alimentos, lo que lo dejaba a completa merced de las drogas que ingería. El cuarto parecía girar irremediablemente a su alrededor, dificultando la llegada a su objetivo, así como la temperatura parecía haber bajado abruptamente, produciéndole un temblor convulso.

Se apoyó pesadamente en el frío mármol de lavabo mientras luchaba por recobrar el aire perdido en tan amarga contienda.

Por un fugaz instante no reconoció a la persona que le devolvía la opaca mirada a través del espejo. Aquél personaje marchito cuyos ojos sombríos y lúgubres la atisbaban detrás de una luctuosa máscara de teatro no podía ser él. La vida no podía habérsele escurrido entre los dedos dejándolo un despojo tan velozmente... Ese no podía ser él.

Pero la realidad estaba allí, tan imponente y tangible como una bofetada en la cara. Estaba muriendo lenta e irremediablemente.

Trató de ignorar su estado, concentrándose en deshacerse del amargo olor ácido de las substancias devueltas que parecía impregnado en sus poros, amenazando con traicionar su secreto conocido a gritos sordos entre todos los miembros del equipo.

Recientemente había salido de maquillaje y ahora éste se hallaba arruinado, con el delineador negro corriéndole por las mejillas, arrastrado por las lágrimas involuntarias durante el proceso forzoso recientemente acaecido. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su pálido rostro mientras sus labios estaban morados y titiritando a causa de la fiebre que lo aquejaba.

_"Maldito Yuki",_ siseó internamente, apoyado en el borde del lavabo con ambos brazos trémulos, incapaces de sostener su peso por más tiempo. Un inquietante escalofrío recorría sus extremidades como efectos secundarios de las drogas traicioneras, disparando su alarma interna que le anunciaba que las cosas estaban lejos de mejorar.

Se acostó pesadamente en el frío suelo del baño, encogiéndose lo más posible en un vano intento de tomar calor mientras tirititaba a causa de la fiebre artificial producto del envenenamiento sistemático y voluntario de su organismo. La visión borrosa, el sabor amargo en la boca, el malestar generalizado junto con la conciencia de las vastas proporciones de la situación en que se hallaba de pronto lo hicieron sentir nuevamente en todo su alcance la aterrorizante angustia de encontrase pequeño y desvalido; expuesto a la adversidad sin apoyo ni protección, tal cual se sintió aquél día en el restaurante.

_"Maldito Yuki...",_ repitió mentalmente, casi de manera inconsciente, apañando al escritor causante de su angustia mientras tensaba aún más su cuerpo en un infructífero intento por paliar el padecimiento que lo embargaba. "_No quiero tenerte de nuevo en mi vida",_ murmuró; saliendo de sus labios tan solo un gemido lastimero.

No era la confusión de su corazón moribundo lo que le había llevado a rechazar la oferta hecha por el novelista la noche anterior, en el lanzamiento de su nuevo libro. Ya había aprendido a aceptar que la única razón por la que odiaba a Eiri se debía al amor hacia él que aún permanecía vivo dentro suyo.

No. Lo que lo ataba a su decadente existencia actual, muriendo lentamente lejos de Yuki, era la cobardía. El temor a sufrir nuevamente como lo había hecho en silencio resignado durante tanto tiempo a su lado.

_"La gente no cambia"_

No podía aceptar lo contrario. No quería tener que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de dar al novelista una segunda oportunidad de destrozarlo emocionalmente. El golpe supuesto a sus ilusiones mancilladas terminarían por matarlo. Era mejor ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad.

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado a causa de las involuntarias convulsiones que anunciaban que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, acompañado por el abrupto descenso de temperatura. Mientras, se consolaba con el recuerdo de la primera imagen que tuvo del rubio, la noche anterior, luego de casi un año de separación...

**Flash Back**

Cuando le llegó la invitación, Shuichi casi inmediatamente había decidido no asistir, ya que razones que justificaran su decisión un tanto precipitada no faltaban. Pero aún así, en contra de todas sus motivos bien fundados, terminó presentándose algo reacio y dudoso al lanzamiento del nuevo libro de Yuki Eiri, puesto K-san y Seguchi-san, alegando que sería muy buena publicidad para el nuevo disco, insistieron hasta el punto de atosigarlo.

Llegó bastante tarde, planeando con esto tener que permanecer el menor tiempo posible en el acto y así limitar las probabilidades del inevitable contacto con el escritor para emitir las felicitaciones correspondientes y demás costumbres hipócritas.

Bastante nervioso e inseguro respecto a sus acciones, permanecía alejado de los conocidos de Eiri, derogando lo más posible el interrogatorio que de seguro caería sobre él si lo veían. Haber asistido pese a sus sentimientos por el agasajado, culminó por dejarlo aún más confundido de lo que ya se encontraba, procurando vanamente disimular su gran incomodidad.

La posibilidad inminente de volverlo a ver después de todo el tiempo transcurrido lo excitaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo. No podía engañarse a sí mismo: aún lo amaba, a pesar de que su tierno y puro amor infantil se hubiera transformado en uno mórbido y retorcido. Por momentos deseaba tenerlo cerca para poder hacerle el amor de manera febril y descontrolada, descargando el deseo contenido durante esos largos meses de castidad. Pero, al mismo tiempo deseaba estrangularlo y hacerle rogar por su perdón; humillarlo hasta el punto de dejarlo sin nada. Pequeño y asustado, como había quedado él.

Afrontando la realidad, probablemente ninguna de las dos fantasías tendrían lugar en las siguientes horas, puesto que ésta se caracterizaba por ensañarse con él. Lo que de seguro sucedería, y uno de los cientos de motivos por los que prefería abstenerse de asistir, era porque debería mediar, forzosamente, alguna que otra palabra con el novelista. Aunque fuesen tan solo superfluas congratulaciones para posar delante de las cámaras de la prensa, a Shuichi se le erizaban los pelos de tan solo imaginarse tan incómodo espectáculo.

En un intento por despejar sus mentes del torbellino de ideas y emociones que lo atosigaban, perturbándolo, el cantante optó por alejarse del salón, las voces y la algarabía. Con un poco de suerte no tendría siquiera que ver a Yuki y podría marcharse a casa, ya que la prensa había registrado su asistencia mediante una ola de flashes. Ya habría cumplido con Bad Luck.

Caminó perdidamente por los pasillos aledaños al salón, alejándose hasta alcanzar unos a obscuras y donde reinaba el silencio y la tranquilidad. Ingresó, en busca de refugio, a una habitación sumida casi absolutamente en las penumbras de la noche si no fuera por el resplandor plateado de la luna que penetraba a través de una de gran ventana. Parecía ser una sala de conferencias a juzgar por la disposición de la gran mesa rodeada de sillas el blanco pizarrón acrílico.

Fue entonces cuando lo vió; frente a frente luego de casi un año y un final bastante inconcluso. Ahí estaba Yuki, como fantasma habitante en el ceno de la noche; su figura apenas perceptible dentro del la obscuridad reinante. Shuichi más que reconocerlo, lo adivinó. Su corazón respondió inmediatamente a la presencia de Uesugi, palpitando intensamente, alertando a su dueño.

Las palabras se habían diluido en su mente reinando el caos y el petrificante estupor. Se le hacía casi quimérico estar nuevamente en el mismo cuarto por cohincidencia luego de que sus caminos se hayan bifurcado. El tiempo que una vez compartieron juntos parecía conformar otra realidad paralela a la que vivían actualmente, puesto en ese momento se miraron como dos extraños. En la mente del artista se sucedían veloces como ráfagas las imágenes de una vida en pareja compartida con el hombre que tenía frente a sí; ese hombre que no le resultaba en absoluto reconocible de no ser por el anuncio que le hacía el corazón convencido.

- Yo... lamento interrumpir, me retiro. - fue todo lo que alcanzó a balbucear, reprendiéndose severamente por haber sonado tan inseguro.

El grato sonido de su voz inundó los oídos del mayor y envolvió su corazón en un abrazo cálido, logrando sacarlo de las cavilaciones infructíferas en las que divagaba. Alzó los incrédulos ojos ambarinos para reparar en la presencia tan deseada que ahora emprendía instantáneamente la retirada sin esperar réplica.

Antes de que el concepto se formulara en su mente pasmada, o siquiera lograra pensar en las palabras, sus labios articularon expresando verbalmente, casi suplicante, su más grande anhelo en el momento a la par que su cuerpo se inclinaba involuntariamente hacia el frente, buscando la cercanía.

- Shuichi... Quédate.

Ni bien aquella solicitud fue realizada, el aludido cesó sus pasos en seco, obedeciendo mecánicamente a la voz profunda y sugestiva, para luego maldecirse en silencio por haber cumplido la petición tan solícito.

Lentamente giró el cuerpo para encontrarse con los gatunos ojos del escritor que lo contemplaban insondables, brillando suavemente en la penumbra del la locación del improvisado encuentro. No pudo evitar que su corazón iniciara una marcha errática dentro de su pecho, acelerando su pulso y provocando que el gas de la vida escaseara en sus pulmones. Podía sentir la fiebre subir a sus mejillas, tiñéndolas seguro de rosado. Agradecía al cielo que el rubio no pudiera percatarse de la infantil reacción ante su profunda mirada.

Un denso silencio los envolvió, ambos perpetuándolo ante el repentino agotamiento de discursos aptos para la situación. ¿Quién hablaría primero?.

Eiri permanecía absorto en su labor contemplativa, escudriñando al ser frente suyo; su delgada silueta suavemente destacada por la escasa luz lunar dándole un aire de ensueño. Parecía que había perdido bastante peso, dándole así un aspecto aún más frágil del que ya tenía. Seguramente se debía al exceso de trabajo.

Pese a la transformación sufrida por el cantante, aún era demencialmente hermoso. Toda una obra de arte de mirada luctuosa escondida detrás de un bello semblante lozano perceptiblemente endurecido.

Verdaderamente; Shuichi había cambiado. Y no era efecto de la situación momentánea. Podía apreciar detrás de ello una metamorfosis endógena arraigada tenazmente y manifestándose a través de su piel. Detalle notado tan solo parcialmente por medio de las revistas y de la televisión, puesto que su magnitud era mucho mas amplia.

Por un instante, un leve temblor recorrió la longitud del cuerpo del novelista al percatarse de la contundente realidad:. Ya no era su Shuichi el joven de pie frente suyo.

Al notar que Shindou comenzaba a impacientarse, Eiri decidió romper el monótono silencio para exponer de una vez por todas lo que había motivado a sobrellevar meses de punición auto-impuesta:

- Hay tanto que quisiera decirte... - su voz inició ronca y profunda sin apartar la vista ni por un instante de un -ahora- desconcertado cantante, que fruncía el ceño conformando un gesto deliciosamente adulto, inédito en sus aniñadas facciones.

Su voz pasiva pero resuelta violentó el silencio que los oprimía; los átomos de aire vibrando alrededor suyo. Por instantes todo se hacía irreal.

Al no recibir ningún tipo de señal o declaración de parte de su oyente, Yuki prosiguió sin menguar sus convicciones, buscando la manera de dejar a un lado su orgullo enteco y permitirse ser lo que Shuichi quería que fuese:

- Me encantaría borrar el pasado, pero sé que el daño ya está hecho. No puedo cambiar lo que te hice.

Si antes Shuichi lucía desconcertado, cuando oyó aquellas palabras salidas de sus fantasías, lucía completamente asombrado, sin ser capaz de acreditar en sus oídos traicioneros, mucho menos en la veracidad de lo dicho. Su mirada dejaba entrever suspicacia no disimulada que reflejaba clara advertencia.

Fue el turno del Uesugi para sorprenderse ante la profundidad percibida en aquellos enormes ojos violetas alguna vez cándidos. Pese a la reinante obscuridad, Yuki podía descifrar las inéditas expresiones faciales en el semblante del chico reconociéndolas y asombrándose debido a su carga de intensidad.

Nunca había presenciado en Shu contorciones similares. Podía jurar que tenía delante suyo a otra persona hablándole a través de los labios agridulces de su niño y mirándolo a través de los ojos del mismo; pero su esencia ahora era otra.

-¿Qué quieres, Yuki?. - apremió con inesperada impaciencia el artista, dejando entrever su mala predisposición para tratarlo.

El rubio clavó con mayor insistencia sus ojos en él, algo irritado por el tono irreverente del emisor, admitiendo para sí lo duro que le resultaría adaptarse al nuevo Shuichi, y la odisea que supondría recuperarlo. Pero sin importar la magnitud el cambio que sufrió, lo seguiría amando. Después de todo, él lo había engendrado al neonato que tenía enfrente con su carácter intransigente e inconmovible.

- Quiero que me escuches. - replicó con firmeza, en una pugna interna por contener el torrente de emociones que arreciaba cada vez con mayor intensidad, minuto a minuto que pasaba con ese hermoso joven frente suyo.

- Te escucho. - el pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos sin moverse de su lugar, mirándolo atentamente sin suavizar la expresión un tanto reacia que lucía.

Tenía una vaga idea sobre las intenciones que Yuki se traía consigo, y temía que si lo oía directamente de sus labios, claudicaría en sus convicciones y juramentos formulados durante las largas horas de agonía padecidas durante su recuperación aún inconclusa.

Pero pese a todo, los remanentes del Shuichi de antes deseaban oír lo que- el alguna vez adorado -debía decirle. No hallaba palabras para explicar ese inefable sentimiento híbrido, originado por la esperanza y la venganza.

El novelista avanzó unos pasos hasta estar separado del más joven por unos breves pasos. Shu tuvo especial cuidado con no retroceder ante su firme acercamiento y denotar la debilidad que su sola cercanía le producía. Se hallaba sumido en el control de sus acciones cuando lo oyó hablar nuevamente con esa voz ronca y acariciante, cargada de seguridad y firmeza:

- Lamento todo lo que te hice. - comenzó a decir, sus orbes doradas enterradas en las violetas que lo observaban inquietas. - En este tiempo que estuve sin ti pude percatarme de lo mucho que significas para mí, y quiero tenerte de nuevo para enmendar el daño que te causé. - soltó de una vez Yuki, aproximándose aún más hasta sentir el calor que el frágil cuerpo del joven emanaba, su voluntad a punto de quebrarse por la cercanía incitadora.

El vocalista oyó atentamente las palabras que había soñado oírlo decir solo para él durante esas largas noches de insomnio, buscando un escape para su corazón herido. Ahora éste se alegraba al recibirlas finalmente, pero los recuerdos del sufrimiento sucitado aún estaban indelebles en su memoria, negándole cualquier oportunidad de creer en las sinceras palabras del rubio.

Esa parte de él había muerto con el antiguo Shuichi.

No podía acreditar en esas palabras emitidas con el usual dejo de arrogancia que caracterizaba a su ex amante. Hacerlo significaba exponerse a sufrir otro duro golpe como el anterior, lo cual no soportaría. Si tenía que tener a Eiri nuevamente solo para perderlo por segunda ocasión; moriría.

- Es tarde, Yuki... - su respuesta fue emitida con dureza, saña, deleitándose al negarle al caprichoso hombre un anhelo; haciéndole pagar por los daños causados. - El daño está hecho; y como dijiste, no se puede borrar. - en el adulto rostro del pelirrosa se delineó una imperceptible sonrisa de amargo triunfo sobre su mayor fantasma.

- Por eso te pido la oportunidad para enmendarme... - le susurró Yuki, tomándolo con suavidad de la muñeca y atrayéndolo hacia él, sintiéndose prisionero de sus emociones y sobre todo de su cuerpo; el cual parecía implorarle que se acercara al pelirrosa para sentir el suave tacto de su piel una vez más. Ese tacto por el que su propia piel había clamado todo ese tiempo; gritando desesperado por un poco de alivio que nunca le llegó.

Un suave suspiro escapó de los labios del novelista cuando logró rodear al cantante con sus brazos y estrecharlo con firmeza contra su pecho. Un debilitante cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo, erizándole la piel ante el cálido contacto y el aroma que traía oleadas de recuerdos. Un grato alivio lo embargó brindándole el sosiego que no hallaba desde que Shu se había marchado. En ese momento no había nada más importante que tenerlo entre sus brazos para siempre.

Shuichi se sorprendió a sí mismo gozando con la cercanía que el protector cuerpo de Eiri le regalaba en esos instantes, embriagándose con el aroma que despertaba recuerdos y sensaciones olvidadas; todo agolpándose vertiginosamente en su cabeza, turbando su aparente calma. Un suave gemido escapó de los labios inmóviles del cantante mientras su contraparte lo estrechaba con inusual fuerza contra su pecho, tomándolo posesivamente de la cintura

- Si vuelves junto a mí, prometo que te compensaré por cada lágrima que derramaste por mi causa. Haré que no te arrepientas de darme otra oportunidad... Aunque sé que ya no tengo derecho a pedirla después de haber desechado todas las que me diste.

Los dedos del mayor viajaron acariciantes por la espalda del pelirrosa, seguro de estar ganando la batalla, hasta llegar a sus finas hebras. Shuichi se sumía en los recuerdos del pasado donde ya había experimentado caricias homólogas y sensaciones similares. Tiempos que recordaba como felices y satisfactorios; breves lapsos pacíficos que experimentaba a lado del novelista cuando éste se dejaba ver como cariñoso y amante...

Pero todo había sido una infame andrómina.

El joven cinceló esa idea clara en su mente para no caer en los dulces embustes que bañaban sus oídos y adormecían su raciocinio, ahogándolo en un mundo inexistente de fantasías culminadas. Estaba resuelto a apartar de su cabeza todo lo que le alentara a perdonar a la persona que tanto lo había perjudicado. No le harían de tonto dos veces.

Resultaba inverosímil que Yuki lo amase ahora que ya no lo tenía. Debían ser tiernas palabras con las cuales engatusarlo para llevarlo nuevamente a la cama o entretenerse con él por un tiempo. Y tenía casi diez meses que atestiguaban a su favor; diez meses en los que el rubio no se manifestó de ninguna manera. Diez meses en los que no hubo contacto. Después de que se marchó, Yuki no trató de localizarlo en ningún momento, ni siquiera para pedir una explicación.

La sonrisa amarga del cantante se enfatizó al reunir las evidencias que constataban sus sospechas. Qué cruel podía ser ese hermoso ángel de ojos dorados. Jugó con el amor que le regaló y lo deshecho una vez que ya no servía a sus caprichos sin hesitar.

- Ya no creo en tus mentiras, Yuki. - rebatió finalmente, alejando suavemente de sí el contacto enloquecedor del rubio. Sentía todo el rencor que tenía latente abrirse camino dentro suyo para emerger finalmente y hacer pagar al culpable del delito perpetrado.

Eiri lo miró a los ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido a causa de su negativa, puesto que su arrogancia le aseguraba estar ganando la guerra fría. Reacio a alejarse de él, su mano aún aprisionaba la muñeca del mas joven sin darle oportunidad de alejarse más, temeroso de perderlo nuevamente. Temeroso de no poder controlar sus impulsos y cometer alguna estupidez que terminaría alejando a Shuichi para siempre. La situación era muy delicada y él debía hacer acopio de la poca paciencia que tenía para lidiar con ella y salir airoso.

- Si no me quisiste cuando me tuviste, mucho menos te creeré que me quieres ahora, luego de casi un año de haber estado separados y sin mediar palabra. - fue la respuesta del cantante, seguras y concisas emitidas con sequedad y dolorosamente reflexivas.

Al presenciar la actitud reacia del rubio por soltarlo, con un ademán algo brusco se liberó del agarre, incrementando aún más el disgusto de éste al ver que sus esfuerzos no rendían frutos.

- No soy tan baka como me creíste. - añadió a media voz, anclado en su lugar, sin alejar la profunda mirada adulta de los ojos del contrariado oponente.

- Estoy siendo sincero, Shuichi. - insistió escuetamente, entrecerrando los ojos ante la agresividad de su acompañante nunca antes presenciada. Su voz paulatinamente resonaba con mayor firmeza y frialdad punzantes, pese a estar hablando en nombre del corazón. - Te amo, te lo digo ahora. Tuve que perderte para percatarme de ello; y ahora te quiero de regreso. - habló con firmeza, cual si la decisión estuviese exclusivamente en sus manos.

El confiado y arrogante Eiri Uesugi hacía su aparición finalmente, dando una patada al arrepentido y sumiso hombre que había monopolizado la conversación hasta el momento.

Shuichi apretó los labios conteniendo una sonrisa híbrida originada por la mezcla de la ironía y el dolor de verse nuevamente como un objeto de diversión. La crueldad de Yuki verdaderamente no tenía escrúpulos ni conocía límites. No cesaría en sus esfuerzos por tenerlo de nuevo, tan solo para satisfacer sus egoístas apetitos; y si para ello debía recurrir a palabras hermosas que sabía le movían el piso, lo haría sin vacilar. No respetaba nada. El engaño era su arma y el amor su juego. El cantante lo sabía, pues había jugado con él mucho tiempo sin salir victorioso.

- Si me amaras no habrías permanecido desaparecido estos diez meses. - arguyó, apretando los dientes con rabia hasta el punto de sonar casi silbante; sus ojos brillando con furor desatado por la osadía y arrogancia del maldito frente suyo. - Si me amaras, no me habrías dejado ir... Si me amaras, me habrías buscado... - no caería en el juego del escritor, ya había sido engañado suficiente.

Recordando las vivencias y presenciando la desfachatez de su ex amante al venir a hablarle de amor, sintió el mounstro removerse dentro suyo, despertando furioso y hambriento de venganza. Venía pretendiendo convencerlo con dulces embustes risibles, buscando sacarle provecho al inocente amor que alguna vez le profesó.

- ¡Maldito mentiroso!. - no supo contener más la rabia que bullía en su interior ante el descaro del rubio, cuyos ojos rielaron brevemente al oírlo gritar de ese modo. Shu deseaba golpear ese gallardo rostro hasta cansarse. Hasta saciarse con su sangre. Hasta que el mounstro dentro suyo se satisficiera.

- ¡Cálmate, Shuichi!. - siseó Yuki, tomándolo bruscamente del brazo, a punto de perder los estribos y arruinar lo que tanto tiempo había planeado.

Lo acercó nuevamente a su cuerpo, anulando los esfuerzos del chico por liberarse de su contacto y su mirada de repulsión, la cual, aunque no le gustase admitir, le hirió profundamente. No soportaba ver esos nuevos sentimientos en los inocentes ojos de su niño, ni oír esas palabras duras y vulgares deslizarse entre sus tiernos labios.

A punto de agotar la paciencia, Eiri cerró los puños alrededor de la delicada muñeca con fuerza contenida, luchando por no perder los estribos, buscando desesperadamente un modo de alcanzar su corazón una vez más y ganar a la impaciencia y hambre que amenazaban con destruir los remanentes de su relación fallida.

- ¡Te amo!. - le sacudió violentamente, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, tratando de que lo oyera, buscando sus ojos para tratar de atisbar en ellos algo de amor por él. Pero la mirada violeta lo rehuía deliberadamente. - ¡Eso era lo que tanto deseabas de mí en el pasado!. Pues bien, ahora te lo estoy diciendo... - lo tomó del mentón, logrando atrapar la mirada fugitiva, acercando su rostro aún más. Shuichi frunció acentuadamente el ceño, mirándolo furioso e indefenso. - Te amo y también te amé en el pasado, solo que no de la manera que tú necesitabas. Y ahora estoy preparado para darte todo lo que deseabas de mí y no supe dártelo.

- Mentiroso... - resopló quedamente Shuichi, bastante ofuscado. La ira bullendo destructiva en su interior. - ¡Mentiroso!. - gritó finalmente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y comenzando a manotear para sacarse el ardiente tacto del rubio de encima.

El novelista rechinó los dientes e hincó la mirada amenazante en él antes de plantar un furioso e inesperado beso en sus labios pese a la resistencia presentada. Tomó el rostro del chico con ambas manos, atrapándolo e inmovilizándolo mientras con su boca degustaba la de la presa tan anhelada. Jadeos ansiosos fueron emitidos sin reparos a la par que se excitaba con el estremecimiento que sintió en el cuerpo del sometido al morder con suavidad el suculento labio inferior.

La lengua de Eiri recorría ahora la comisura de sus labios con insistencia, arrebatándole el aire de los pulmones en el proceso. Shuichi intentó gritarle que se alejara, pero la protesta murió ahogada en la boca del invasor, cuya lengua aprovechó la oportunidad para introducirse en la húmeda cavidad y explorarla con maestría y voracidad dejando a un aturdido cantante incapaz de defenderse. La amplia gama de sensaciones y recuerdos que poblaban su cuerpo y su mente ejercía un influjo paralizante.

Al sentir que la tensión en el cuerpo del pelirrosa menguaba, Yuki vió la oportunidad de estrecharlo con más fuerza contra sí, deseando fundir sus cuerpo en uno, rindiéndose ante las imperantes necesidades que clamaban por el cuerpo del chico. La pasión acumulada anunciaba desbordarse al oír los quejidos ahogados del cantante y sentirlo retorcerse contra su imponente figura.

"Te extrañé tanto..."

No quería romper el contacto, pues sabía que tan pronto eso ocurriese, Shuichi se alejaría de él.

Pero sus pulmones clamaban por aire...

En la cabeza del artista reverberaba la misma interrogante mientras se rendía a las hechizantes caricias del más fuerte: "¿Por qué?".

Su cuerpo parecía escurrirse entre los brazos del rubio mientras era capaz de jurar que pronto se desvanecería si Yuki no cesaba en su agresiva demostración de poderío.

Al percatarse que el pelirrosa dificultosamente se mantenía de pie, el novelista despegó sus labios reacio, emitiendo un ronco gruñido. Ambos inspiraron hondamente en busca de oxígeno; sus pechos subiendo y bajando con celeridad espoleada por la intensidad el beso robado.

Eiri lo miró a los ojos cuidando de no romper el contacto aprisionante sobre el otro, sosteniéndolo con firmeza de la cintura, pegado a su cuerpo, negándose a dejarlo ir ahora que lo tenía dominado. Debía saciar su propia hambre, al menos en parte, para sí tener fuerzas para continuar en su contienda. La figura de Shuichi sometida entre sus brazos se sentía mucho más frágil de lo que recordaba, casi como la de un niño. El cantante tenía la cabeza inclinada y los ojos permanecían entreabiertos luciendo un inocente brillo producto de las lágrimas contenidas, mientras sus labios entreabiertos y enrojecidos clamaban por aire, jadeando duramente.

El pelirrosa trató de alejarlo situando las manos sobre el amplio pecho del rubio, pero sus esfuerzos resultaron nulos debido al mareo por la escasez de oxígeno que lo aquejaba, sin lograr otra cosa que despertar el deseo del novelista ante tan sensual contacto.

- Te amo, Shu... - repitió el escritor en suaves resuellos al oído del artista, estrechándolo fuertemente al notar las intenciones prófugas de éste. - Te haré feliz, lo prometo...

- Basta, Yuki... - murmuró el objeto de su arrebato, apenas recuperó el aire. Lo miró a los ojos con una mezcla de resentimiento y disgusto mientras reincidía en sus fútiles intentos por escapar. - Tú no eres así, no podrías hacerme feliz ni aunque tu vida dependiese de ello. - escupió las palabras con cierto veneno, claramente intencionado para herir al rubio.

Y lo logró.

Eiri apretó los labios para contener los improperios que pugnaban por salir, su sangre bullendo debido a la ira contenida y demás emociones acumuladas que pugnaban por liberarse. En todo su ser reinaba la idea de hacerlo comprender por la fuerza, anulando su raciocinio... Sus ojos centellearon peligrosamente, dando las esperanzas a Shu de presenciar un estallido que le serviría de pretexto para abandonar toda esa conversación sin norte.

Pero en lugar de eso, Uesugi respiró profundo en un último intento por dominarse y apretó a Shuichi con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, uniéndolos en un íntimo contacto que los estremeció al sentir sus pelvis tan cercanas, ahogando un gemido de placer por parte del mayor. La necesidad de tenerlo era imperante.

- He cambiado, lo juro. - insistió, sus ojos cazando vehemente los del pelirrosa. Su cuerpo hambriento impelía su resolución por continuar la batalla, supervisado por el corazón.

- No te creeré para que juegues una vez más conmigo. Ya bastante te permití... Resulta ridículo e inverosímil decir que me amas, cuando desapareciste todo este tiempo sin dar señas de vida.

- Necesitaba madurar y darme cuenta de cuánto te amo...

La mirada completamente escéptica de Shu lo alentó a proseguir.

- Creí que podría vivir sin tí... Pero para mi pesar, descubrí que te llevaba en la piel y que no tenía sentido seguir adelante sin ti a mi lado. Quiero hacerte feliz ahora que he madurado y vencido mis temores.

- ¡Tamare!. - chilló el ojivioleta, removiéndose incómodo ante tales palabras utópicas que amenazaban su seguridad y convicción. - ¡Ya no te oiré...! - sentenció, cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, desgastado de tanto luchar por alejarlo.

Yuki desprendió el agarre de sus muñecas para tomarlo de los brazos con rudeza y zarandearlo, obligándolo a mirarle. El pelirrosa abrió los brillantes ojos inundados de lágrimas, escéptico.

- He cambiado, Shuichi. - repitió nuevamente, aún con mas firmeza que la anterior, ahogando las protestas del otro. - Al estar sin ti me percaté de que te perdería definitivamente si no cambiaba... Y cambié para hacerte feliz y tenerte a mi lado para siempre, tal cual me lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?.

- ¡La gente no cambia, Yuki!. - prorrumpió el más joven, encontrando fuerzas para liberarse abruptamente de los brazos del mayor luego de oír la quimérica afirmación que amenazaba con tambalear su convicción de autopreservación. Su rostro lucía sofocado y sus labios temblaban mientras sus sufridas orbes permanecían clavadas en las doradas: - La gente no cambia... Tú me enseñaste eso. - externó convencido; aunque más bien parecía un intento por recordárselo a sí mismo.

- No cesaré hasta que te tenga de nuevo, Shu. No sabes lo persistente que puedo ser. - alegó el rubio, su tono tornándose más agrio, su expresión más dura.

Ya la paciencia y la voluntad por hacer las cosas de la manera correcta se le estaban agotando, logrando que el antiguo Yuki aflorara inoportunamente para rematar lo poco que había alcanzado.

- Si te quiero de nuevo, lo lograré tarde o temprano. - sus labios formulaban las palabras, su lengua movíase sin su control externando sus pensamientos antes que tuviera la oportunidad de procesarlos debidamente.

¡Pero lo deseaba tanto!. No podía esperar a tenerlo entre sus brazos nuevamente y comenzar a construir una nueva relación con cimientos más firmes y perdurables. Le demostraría que finalmente estaba listo para comprometerse y ser todo lo que él necesitaba.

Si no lo recuperaba, no sabría vivir sin él.

El artista levantó los ojos, luciendo un fulgor despectivo. Su rostro denotando una configuración adulta, atribulada y resentida que al instante develó al impaciente escritor su gran error.

Esas palabras recientemente oídas reactivaron todos los recuerdos del cantante, haciendo rechinar sus dientes con furia, brindándole pujanza para proseguir con su resolución, asegurando la validez de la misma.

- ¡Vete al diablo!. - le gritó, su rostro distorsionados por la ira, las pupilas dilatadas. - ¡Te odio, Eiri!. - bramó. Un grito emergido de los procesos endógenos sufridos todo ese tiempo, denotando contundentemente el desprecio que en esos momentos albergaba por el rubio. -¡Juro que moriría antes de volver a tus brazos!. ¡Te odio!.

Yuki no daba crédito a sus oídos ni a sus ojos. Jamás había presenciado tanta ira y rencor en la faz del cantante, y jamás había sido golpeado tan duramente por las palabras de alguien como en ese momento. Shuichi nunca lo había llamado por su verdadero nombre, como en ese momento. Y por ser su Shu el que las gritaba de esa forma, provocaba un dolor ingente. Sentía que desfallecía ante el desprecio del cantante, sintiéndose lejos de alcanzar su objetivo.

Su cuerpo permaneció rígido, sufriendo mudamente los devastadores efectos de esas palabras frías y sin embargo, tan sinceras No podía apartar esos ojos brillando con odio de su mente, expresivas evidencias de la magnitud del daño que había ocasionado en el niño que amaba.

No podía ser su inocente y alegre Shu el que le había gritado esas cruentas palabras, destrozándolo. No podía ser ese chico amargado y dolido el ángel que había jurado permanecer siempre a su lado, el que le había regalado una vida... No había podido causar tanto devastamiento sin premeditación.

Shuichi dirigió una última mirada de odio al rubio antes de aprovechar su estado de estupefacción para salir de cuarto furioso y abandonar la maldita fiesta.

"Maldito Yuki..."

**Fin del Flash Back**

_"Maldito Yuki..."_, fue el último pensamiento que embargó la mente del cantante antes de abandonarse a una involuntaria inconsciencia mientras su cuerpo luchaba por sobrevivir a los químicos ingeridos.

Todo a su alrededor se nublaba y Shuichi se sumía en una viscosa oscuridad...

**Continuara...**

Disculpen la tardanza, pero se habrán percatado que este fic no me gusta muxo... Je, je. Lo siento u.u Así que comprenderán que no tenga la misma energía de los capítulos anteriores, o si ven algún desliz por ahí. Y a eso súmenle los exámenes finales, trabajos, falta de inspiración y una familia mas loca que... Bueno, ya comprendieron.

Cualquier idea o comentario me haría muy feliz y me alimentaría para seguir! n.n Son ustedes que dejan reviews y leen el fic los que me animan a seguirlo!


	4. Chapter 4

_**No se pierdan...**_

**SMEXY GALS S.A.**

"_**WE **like** Hotness"**_

(Solo fics yaoi y extra hot!)

_º.º.º.º_

…_and always remember…_

_**The REAL SMEXY Love is THE YAOI LOVE©**_

-:-

Traído a ustedes de la mano de las lascivas hermanas del yaoi:

**.: Nadesiko Takase **- **Juny S. Tao:.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de la autora: **Juré que concluiría este tormento, y aquí está, otro capitulo mas. Agradezco sinceramente a todos los interesados y a los que dejaron review; y me disculpo por mi dejadez respecto a este fic, pero es más fuerte que yo.

Cuando escribí el capitulo dos, tenía bastante planes para este fic (algo así como cinco o seis caps). Pero una vez más, mi imaginación sobrepasó mi capacidad. Es el padecimiento de nosotras, las escritoras aficionadas u.u Pero que se le va a hacer…

¡Aquí concluye todo gente!. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.

Disclaimer: Grav me pertenece (cuando sueño TuT)

Advertencias Yaoi (relación chico-chico)

Rating: T (creo que es el único de mis fics con este rating)

Género: Romance/Angst (no puedo evitarlo, nunca tuve amor del bueno u.u Soy un alma torturada).

Parejas: Yuki x shuichi

Numero de paginas: 12

**"Ambivalencia"**

Por Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo cuatro**

"_Estoy disfrutando de una prolongada e indefinida estadía en el Infierno. Lo fantástico es, que nada puede ser peor que esto"_

Letárgicamente develó las joyas amatistas dolorosamente veladas aún por el sueño. Sus pupilas vagaron errantes por la habitación conocida tratando de adivinar la hora, pero las pesadas cortinas impedían la infiltración de la luz solar. Aún así, Shuichi podía calcular, sin un margen de error demasiado amplio, que no pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde.

Un prolongado suspiro insurrecto escapó de sus labios entreabiertos al sentir recaer sobre su cuerpo las consecuencias de sus acciones de la noche pasada. El entumecimiento y dolor parecían oprimirlo sin misericordia contra el colchón, provocando que el cantante se replegara sobre sí mismo a la par que buscaba mayor contacto con el cuerpo que yacía a su lado.

Un quedo gemido que atestiguaba su padecimiento secreto se suscitó, llevando una mano a la frente ante el alumbramiento de esa perniciosa migraña acompañada por las náuseas; todo cortesía de la personalidad abstemia que se había visto obligado a adoptar para no tener que recurrir a un centro de rehabilitación como era inminentemente requerido. Ya había suficientes rumores propagándose velozmente como el fuego, sobre todo posteriormente a su desvanecimiento antes de filmar aquel comercial. No podía darse el exuberante lujo de recurrir a profesionales que lo socorrieran; sin recalcar que tampoco lo deseaba. Se sentía cómodo en su desgracia y miseria, revolcándose en ellas con exacerbada auto indulgencia; pero había prometido que se rehabilitaría y debía proseguir con la falacia que salvaguardaba su perjudicial vicio.

El malestar incrementó vertiginoso, de manera casi absurda e inverosímil, como en la peor pesadilla de cualquier adicto, haciendo fútiles los intentos del cantante por aplacarlo.

Nuevamente un gemido fue liberado sin poder contener por más tiempo su angustia en secreto mientras se retorcía casi involuntariamente en búsqueda de un bálsamo aliviador para su sufrimiento físico. Aunque no se lo merecía.

El cuerpo que reposaba tendido a su lado, sumido en la inconciencia, se removió levemente, alertado por los gemidos que claramente denotaban angustia y padecimiento. Aún en estado onírico, Ryuichi envolvió el cuerpo del cantante con un brazo, oprimiéndolo en un conciliatorio pero bastante ineficaz abrazo.

- Ryu… - murmuró el más joven, su voz sonando hueca, quebradiza, haciendo estremecer cada fibra del adormilado cuerpo de su acompañante.

Sakuma deseó con todas sus fuerzas replicar al llamado de manera solícita, pero parecía sufrir de una súbita afacia provocada por la negación y el temor. Su corazón se estrujaba al oír al pequeño sufrir de esa manera, pero su tormento enardecía y rugía de manera sorda en su interior al predecir lo que era requerido de él y saberse demasiado débil para hacerle frente.

Deseaba locamente que el tormento de Shuichi fuera permutado a su propio cuerpo, liberando al mas joven del calvario que se había impuesto a sí mismo. Al oírlo en pleno _delirium tremens_, el corazón del hombre se encogía dentro de su pecho y experimentaba la tortura del niño con una inminencia casi palpable que la podía sentir como propia.

- Ryuichi… Onegashimasu… - imploró Shuichi lánguidamente, una pálida y enflaquecida mano intentando acariciar su mejilla en un esfuerzo impío de coaccionarlo a hacer lo que él deseaba.

- No me pidas eso… - susurró angustiado el hombre, traicionando su impotencia mientras oprimía la frágil figura del chico contra su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos, deseando vehementemente que esa rutina tortuosa y reiterativa culminara alguna vez.

- Lo necesito... – chilló enfermiza la voz, alentando de manera involuntaria el alumbramiento de gruesas lágrimas en los ojos de su acompañante.

- No – denegó con firmeza Sakuma, ocultando sus propios sentimientos, esforzándose por contener el temblor emotivo que comenzaba a aquejar su propio cuerpo ante tal sufrimiento personal y del de su pareja. – Prometiste que ya no lo harías; lo prometiste. – recalcó con mayor severidad de la que pretendía, pero era que su propia angustia estaba demasiado presente como para contenerla.

- ¡No sabes lo difícil que es, Ryuichi! – estalló en lágrimas el menor, haciendo al hombre estremecerse ante la intensidad de ese sufrimiento innecesario.

El pecho del cantante se convulsionó a causa de las caudalosas lágrimas desesperadas y todo lo que Sakuma atinó a hacer fue a abrazarlo con mayor intensidad, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Shindou, deseando poner fin a esa situación paradójica que se repetía una y otra vez.

- ¡Por favor…! – calmó el pequeño, retorciéndose con ahínco entre los brazos que lo mantenía cautivo. El corazón de Ryuichi se hizo trizas.

- Tienes que intentarlo, Shu-can…

- ¡Qué diablos crees que estoy haciendo!. – estalló, empujando el pecho de su pareja para separarlo de su piel; pero Ryuichi no le concedió ese capricho.

- Si te la doy ahora, todo el sufrimiento por el que has pasado no servirá de nada y tendrás que empezar nuevamente… - argumentó en un tono que bastante parecido a un imploro. Sus fuerzas mermaban al sentir las lágrimas del pequeño caer sobre su pecho, al sentir el temblor convulso que lo agitaba, la fiebre que le aquejaba… Y todo ese dolor. Tanto dolor, que no podía comprender como alguien es capaz de someterse a algo como eso.

- Es la última vez… Es la última vez, lo prometo, koi… Te amo… Ryu, por favor… No me hagas esto… - gimoteó, sus palabras penas entendibles haciendo añicos la poca resolución del adulto.

Ryuichi sabía que intentaban sobornarlo, pero también podía reconocer que la angustia era verdadera, y eso lo carcomía. Negarle algo que podía aliviarlo, al menos momentáneamente, suponía para el hombre la peor y más cruenta de las pruebas; y mas que prueba, era una tortura.

La mente del pelirrosa estaba bajo el influjo del ingente dolor físico a tal punto que su boca era incapaz de modular las palabras correctamente y no se hallaba en condiciones de discutir la complejidad de su decisión con Ryuichi. Incluso consideró tomar lo que necesitaba mediante la fuerza; pero éstas lo habían abandonado y Sakuma fácilmente lo restringiría y entonces definitivamente no obtendría lo que su cuerpo clamaba.

- No importa lo que diga la prensa, Shu-chan… Lo superaremos juntos… Solo importas tú. – susurró implorante el hombre, anhelando socorro para el niño que tanto amaba.

Las palabras cuya finalidad era infundir alivio y resolución en el pequeño se hicieron nebulosas y distantes en la atribulación gobernante en la cabeza del enfermo y no logró hallarles significado. Sólo la necesidad imperante y primitiva que demandaba alivio era clara y concisa; enloquecedora.

Su mente divagó sin que pudiera evitarlo, viajando por parajes lejanos y tiempos pasados, visitando momentos, memorias, acciones y situaciones inconexas, sin sentido ni relevancia, como imágenes de una película, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una particularmente bella. Se trataba de la imponente y sensual figura de un hombre rubio y masculino parado en un balcón, luciendo tan hermoso que quitaba el aire. Los funestos colores del día que desfallecía bañaban su armonioso semblante de colores rojos, naranjas y amarillos.

"_Yuki…" _

Extendió la mano en un vano intento por acariciar el rostro de sus delirios, de alcanzar la silueta que le infundía un embriagante sosiego inexplicable. Pero ésta no fue acogida por otra sino que las mismas manos de Ryuichi, que permanecía en vilo de su alucinación. Su tacto, aunque no podía diferenciarlo del de Eiri, le brindó un engañoso sosiego balsámico.

"_Yuki…"_

Ese solo sonido cobraba un inmenso significado en su menta plagada de tormento. Lo quería, lo necesitaba en ese momento con imperiosidad al hallarse prófugo de la conciencia y orgullo, sumido en su desvarío.

Palabras que le sonaron molestamente familiares surcaron su mente.

"_¡Todo lo que tenías que hacer era amarme…! Y yo haría el resto…"_

Shuichi tensó su cuerpo y otro prolongado e hiriente gemido prorrumpió en la habitación, para martirio de Sakuma, que lo sujetaba con fuerzas de la mano, bañándola con sus besos y lágrimas. Sin embargo, lo que el hombre no sabía era que esta última protesta emitida por los labios del convaleciente no tenía relación con el dolor físico del chicuelo, sino con el daño emocional que le producían sus delirios al recordarle sus vivencias. Al novelista y a su amor frustrado.

"_Yuki… Lo que no habría dado porque me amaras…"_

Más lágrimas engendradas por el pensamiento malsano se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mezclándose con aquellas involuntarias producidas por el padecimiento físico. Lenta e inexorablemente se perdió en sus desvaríos, prosiguiendo con su viaje imaginario.

_- ¿No te quedó claro que no deseo verte?. Te lo dije en el hospital y te lo vuelvo a decir. – espeté de mal grado apenas me recobré del sopor que se apoderó de mi al verte parado en el umbral de la puerta. _

_Aunque fui rudo, era extremadamente necesario si quería perpetuar la ficción que había creado para mi mismo: te amaba, pero era lo suficientemente vigoroso y decidido para mantenerme firme en mi abrasiva decisión de no volver a ti. Pero mis convicciones enflaquecían ante tu obstinada insistencia y arrogante presencia que me seguía a todos lados con asechadora calma y absoluta seguridad de que, al final de la empresa, concretarías tus anhelos egoístas. _

_Deseabas recuperarme solo para destrozarme nuevamente, y aunque tal vez tú mismo creyeras en las idílicas promesas que me susurraste al oído esa noche en el hospital cuando vislumbraste la fisura en mis murallas, yo estoy absolutamente convencido que no podemos estar juntos nuevamente. Nos terminaríamos haciendo mas daño del que nos hicimos._

_La vida es verdaderamente despiadada. ¿Para qué unir dos corazones que no están destinados a estar pertenecerse, solo para separarlos inherentemente después?._

_Aquela noche, velado por la soporífera e ilusoria tranquilidad brindada por las benevolentes drogas medicinales, apenas si rielaba la luz de la razón en mi cabeza. Quise entregarme a las bellas palabras que me decías, y en medio de mi desvarío, pude atisbar el reverbero de la sinceridad tus ojos y el padecimiento por el que pasabas. Una punzada de culpa provocó que mi corazón se agitara al leerme como el culpable de esas manchas en tu estremecedora mirada, y gustosamente me habría entregado a ti nuevamente, secando las lágrimas que corrían por tus mejillas y besando tus ojos con el inquebrantable amor que te tengo, cual si fueras tú el convaleciente._

_Pero la luz de la razón y la conciencia me alertaron que todo aquello era una ilusión que nunca alcanzaría el día de su nacimiento para hacerse realidad. Ya había grabado con la indeleble cicatriz del fuego en lo más profundo de mi inconciente que nosotros ya no deberíamos estar junto;, que yo necesitaba rehacer mi vida, lejos de ti._

_Alejé tus manos de mi abusado cuerpo con arduo esfuerzo y harta dificultad al leer en tu mirada el ingente padecimiento que desataba en ti mi silente rechazo._

_Si solo me hubieras amado cuando era tiempo…_

_Ahora estás aquí, en mi puerta, haciendo gala de tu obstinación, demostrándome que tal cual me lo perjuraste esa noche en el hospital luego de que formulara una contundente negativa a tu propuesta…_

"_No te dejaré abandonarme, porque hacerlo significaría entregarme a la muerte sin pelear. Sin ti desfallezco…"_

_Hermosas mentiras, o verdades a medias que son aún más mortíferas y perjudiciales. La peor de las mentiras es la mentira que es verdad a medias, y tú sabes recitarlas con experiente fluidez gracias a tu oficio de novelista de romance. _

_La perseverancia con la que estás llevando a cabo tu juramento está rindiendo frutos. Logras que dude de mí mismo, pensando que tal vez existe la remota y tan deseada posibilidad de que estés diciendo la verdad; que realmente me amas. Sin embargo, ni todo el amor del mundo puede volver a escribir el destino. No debemos estar juntos, porque me matarías…_

_Prefiero matarme yo mismo, lejos de ti._

_- No seas grosero. – la comisura de tus labios se elevaron nimiamente, conformando una irritante mueca socarrona que no me ofendió tan solo porque lograba sentir que detrás de ella, había genuino afecto dirigido a mi. ¿Será que siempre estuvo ahí, solo que no pude verlo aún cuando lo buscaba con enloquecedora desesperación?. _

_De todos modos, ya no importa._

_- ¿Me invitas a pasar o me tendrás parado aquí todo el día?_

_- Eiri, tengo cosas que hacer. – repliqué con cansancio y hastío al contar con suficientes experiencias que avalaran tu promesa: no me dejarías ser. No importaba cuantas veces te rechazara fríamente o cuantas miradas despreciativas te dirigiera; no importaba qué tan claro te explicase, te gritase, te llorase que ya no te quiero –absurda mentira, por cierto. Tal vez por eso reincides en tus conductas-, siempre vuelves a mí._

_- Puedo ayudarte._

_- No necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que te vayas y me dejes en paz. Ryuichi está por llegar y no quiero que te vea aquí._

_Me percaté el ligero temblor casi imperceptible al que sucumbiste por una fracción de segundo, presa de la cólera, cuando nombré a Sakuma. Tus facciones, que lucían tan relajadas como tu soberbia te permitía, se tensaron visiblemente y tus ojos relucieron de la manera en que lo hacían antes, cuando no auguraban nada bueno respecto a mi porvenir. Pero ya no estamos unidos y ya experimenté la peor de las torturas; estar sin ti, y la estoy sobrellevando miserablemente, pero lo estoy logrando. Así que ya no temo a tus rabietas y estallidos, ya no temo a tu temperamento frío, ofensivo y egoísta._

_Estoy disfrutando de una prolongada e indefinida estadía en el Infierno. Lo fantástico es, que nada puede ser peor que esto._

_Tu mandíbula se relajó, como si fueras a hablar, pero luego volvió a tensarse cuando apretaste los dientes para contener tu temperamento, guardando silencio. En tu mirada se leía agitación e impotencia, pero nada en tu semblante delató dichas emociones._

_- Nada más quería saber como has estado. – dijiste finalmente, claramente aludiendo a mi desliz con las drogas que me llevó al hospital hacía dos meses aproximadamente._

_Sabía que aquello te atribulaba porque velabas obsesivamente por mi bienestar, contemplando con revelada suspicacia mis salidas nocturnas y las amistades que no habías conocido cuando fuimos pareja. Tú querías internarme en un centro de desintoxicación, pero sencillamente desestimé tu consejo, que al inicio solo eran sugerencias. Pero cuando luego pudiste descifrar lo que encerraba mi irregular conducta, insististe y presionaste con la obstinación que te caracteriza, sin reconocer fronteras, llegando incluso a intentar orillarme. No te resultó porque ya no soy el chiquillo que fui hace más de un año. El dolor hace madurar rápidamente a las personas, y durante todo ese tiempo, yo he estado tan solo en compañía del dolor._

_- Que ya no te importe. He dejado de ser tu problema. – manifesté con elocuencia y calma, mirándolo con reproche._

_- Siempre serás mi problema… - susurraste, tus ojos mirándome y reluciendo con calidez ensombrecida. Mi garganta se cerró, impidiendo que emitiera alguna respuesta, siquiera un sonido que denotar mi escepticismo. Tú te inclinaste hacia mí, contemplando mi expresión analíticamente unos instantes. – Te tendré de regreso solo para mi…_

_Fruncí el ceño y sonreí con desdén._

_- Ahora es tarde, Eiri. La oportunidad la despreciaste._

_- No seas absurdo. – largaste ásperamente, claramente irritado ante la sola contemplación de la veracidad de mis palabras mientras te enderezabas nuevamente. Nunca fuiste bueno para soportar ser contrariado en tus deseos egoístas. _

_Te contemplé, te admiré, bebí de cada poro de tu piel soportando la frustrante impresión de que mis ojos no eran suficientes para captar cada magnífico rasgo tuyo. ¡Cuánto te amo, maldito bastardo! Te amo tanto que no puedo soportar verte. Es demasiado esfuerzo, me dejas agotado._

_- ¡Todo lo que tenías que hacer era amarme…! Y yo haría el resto…- acervé con una veracidad tan irrefutable que te conmocionó, y esto no pudiste evitarlo._

_Tus ojos se calvaron en mi, chispeantes, amenazadores. Tu expresión, antes arrogantemente despreocupada se endureció, y cuando hablaste, tu voz era seca, tajante, dejando bien claro lo que pretendías informar:_

_- Yo _SI_ te amé, mocoso. Fui estúpido y no me percaté. Ahora enmendaré mi error._

_Yo tan solo sonreí con una indulgencia que hirió de seguro tu orgullo._

_- Adiós, Eiri._

_La puerta se cerró._

_No he vuelto a verte desde entonces._

**-.-**

Un par de años trascurrieron desde que Shindou se sencillamente despareció de la vida del Eiri sin siquiera mediar palabra. Por dos años el novelista lo buscó con enfermiza vehemencia y constante perseverancia propias de un verdadero lunático. No se detuvo ante ningún obstáculo que amenazara derrumbar la empresa emprendida, viajando numerosas ocasiones detrás del cantante para conformarse con verlo tan solo a distancia en algún paraje pintoresco de los incontables escenarios mundiales por los cuales lo siguió. Shindou siempre se perdía nuevamente en la multitud, desapareciendo de su vida nuevamente, dejándolo con una inminente sensación de vacío y fracaso tan amargos, que lo envenenaba lentamente con cada intento frustrado de encontrarse con él.

Eiri moría de a poco e irremediablemente, preguntándose, en medio de su desesperación si alguna vez volvería a estar frente a frente con Shuichi.

Durante esos extensos dos años, Yuki lo vio crecer y convertirse en un hombre estrambótico y conflictivo, y si el novelista lo veía, era tan solo a través de los medios de comunicación o en algún concierto. Rumores circulaban respecto a la supuesta debilidad del cantante por los fármacos, y Yuki, con ingente dolor, reconocía tal rumor como un hecho. Pero pese a todo, Bad Luck era la banda del momento.

El mocoso hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para deshacerse de él, y lo estaba logrando. El solo pensar que la última vez que había sostenido una conversación con él, que había olfateado su esencia en el aire, que lo había visto sonreír –aunque no fuese para él- había sido hace poco mas de dos años, hacía que una malsana angustia creciera en su interior alcanzando la desesperación y amenazando con desprenderlo de la poca sanidad mental que le quedaba.

Necesitaba tener a Shuichi entre sus brazos, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba hablare, incluso si tan solo era para recibir ofensas y recriminaciones; se lo merecía. Pero esa tortura a la que lo estaba sometiendo el vocalista era sencillamente demasiado despiadada.

Toda la información que el escritor obtenía respecto al cantante lo hacía como cualquier otro seguidor de la banda; a través de revistas o de la televisión, pues Bad Luck había dejado N.G Records para firmar con otra discográfica, cortando así la conexión que Yuki tenía con Shuichi por medio del Presidente. Después de aquello, Eiri ya no podía consolarse siquiera con ver su intoxicante persona en las visitas planeadas a la discográfica con el solo objetivo esperanzado de atisbarlo por los pasillos o en alguno de los salones.

Decididamente el destino podía ser demasiado caprichoso y cruel. Si una vez lo favoreció con el regalo que constituía la presencia del cantante a su lado, posteriormente lo castigó con una rigidez injusta; no solo separándolo del niño, sino alejándolo a tal punto que Yuki ya ni siquiera podía conformarse ya con contemplarlo a impuesta distancia.

Era como si las fuerzas del Universo de hubieran confabulado en su contra para mantener a Shuichi alejado de él…

Hasta que llegó el día en que Eiri dejó de verlo del todo.

Mágicamente parecía haber acontecido que ya no se encontraba al cantante en las mismas fiestas ni reuniones, en los mismos lugares de la ciudad a los que solían acudir, aún después de su ruptura. La discográfica había dejado de serle de utilidad.

Como consecuencia de la pérdida de contacto con Shindou, el novelista se había tornado obsesivo. Su trabajo había decaído, así como su salud física y mental. Todas sus energías las invertía en averiguar cuando pudiera sobre Shuichi; hacer lo posible por sentirse mas cerca suyo pese a que se encontraran separados por cientos y hasta miles de kilómetros. Todos los días, todo el día pensaba en él; y cuando iba a la cama, lo veía al cerrar los ojos, fantaseando con lo que una vez tuvo y perdió, quizás para siempre.

Esos últimos meses la salud del escritor había desmejorado a tal punto que su familia tuvo que intervenir al ver como inminente algún tipo de crisis. Eiri había perdido mucho peso, las fuerzas habían sido drenadas de su cuerpo dejándolo desganado, el color había abandonado sus mejillas y el brillo su mirada ambarina. Ahora profundos y oscuros semicírculos velaban sus ojos de manera perenne; pues aún si era la fuerza que regía el Universo se apiadaba de su humanidad y le concedía sucesivas horas de sueño, todos éstos se veían plagados de la presencia del pelirrosa. Sus labios, su voz, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, su aroma…

Yuki terminaba despertando agitado, sudando frío, sintiéndose abandonado e inocuo en medio de la inmensidad de la noche a merced de su pasado y de sus temores más profundos. Su mente comenzaba a jugarle sucias tretas; una voz susurrándole al oído que lo había tenido todo y lo había perdido; que ninguno de los cuerpos que utilizaba para gratificarse y huir de la realidad por unos instantes le serviría para escapar del hecho que había destruido, probablemente mas allá de la capacidad de regeneración lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Él mismo era su peor enemigo..

**-.-**

**Tres años después…**

El gélido aire de invierno era embargado por las voces alegres de los niños jugando en el fastuoso parque. Las bajas temperaturas así como los nubarrones color plomo en el cielo no podían refrenar su algarabía y gritos que llenaba el área a esas horas de la mañana. Unos tímidos rayos de sol se proyectaban oblicuos, bañando con su lánguida luz el precioso cuadro que podría ser la representación viva de la despreocupación e inocencia característica de la niñez.

Shindou ocultó parcialmente el rostro en la suavidad de su bufanda, subiendo las solapas de su pesado abrigo de invierno para proteger su cuello indefenso del cortante frío de New York. Hundió las manos enguantadas de cuero en los bolsillos del sobretodo y permaneció erguido en su puesto, absorto en la contemplación de la escena que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Ver a los niños jugar y reír de manera tan indolente y sincera llenaban su corazón de un inefable sentimiento de gozo, haciendo que se hinchara de felicidad. Por esos breves minutos en que cargaba sus sentidos con el alborozo armónico que reinaba en Central Park, Shindou se permitía dejar a un lado los aspectos mas oscuros de su humanidad para llenarse con las vibras positivas de su alrededor.

Esa mañana abandonó su departamento con los primeros rayos del albor luego de padecer una eterna noche de desasosiego. Su cuerpo se había negado a reposar como le había pasado muchas otras veces en otras épocas de las cuales quedaban apenas recuerdos nebulosos e inconexos, por lo que huyó de las tinieblas solitarias de su departamento en busca de ruido y movimiento. Muchas veces se había prometido reformarse, su promesa se veía resquebrajada cuando, con lentitud pero firmeza predadora, esos momentos de angustia inexplicables posesionaban su mente. Había pasado por el prolongado proceso que llevaba a la sobriedad en numerosas ocasiones, ya fuera por su cuenta o en centros de rehabilitación, y había experimentado con inconmensurable malestar y dolor los, tanto desagradables como indeseables síntomas de un cuerpo en abstinencia. Era un horrible Infierno imperantemente necesario, pero Shindou se hallaba aún en medio de una batalla que había desatado seis años atrás y la contienda parecía desarrollarse de manera ardorosa y pareja. Era él contra el fantasma de Yuki Eiri.

A sus oídos habían llegado noticias en forma de rumores respecto al escritor; había visto su imagen en revistas y en la televisión, desanudando en él todos esos sentimientos y emociones tan intensos e incontrolables que lo llenaban al verlo. Sus rodillas temblaban imperceptiblemente, su corazón saltaba al oír su voz. Toda información respecto Yuki Eiri que alcanzara sus oídos era recibida con ávida bienvenida; pero particularmente una había propinado a su maltrecho corazón contundente golpe para el cual no había estado preparado, arrastrándolo nuevamente a sus vicios después arduo y desesperante año de sobriedad. Secretamente el cantante agradecía tener un pretexto para entregarse a sus perniciosos vicios nuevamente; volver a las drogas era como volver a casa.

Observó inmutable una pequeña pelota rodar hasta sus pies, y al levantar la mirada reparó en un pequeño niño de aproximadamente tres años que corrió con incordinada presteza hasta él. El corazón del cantante se enterneció ante ese pálido rostro de mejillas arreboladas, ese enmarañado cabello ondulado color chocolate y esos preciosos ojos gatunos. El pequeño ser se plantó frente a él, una sonrisa originaba por sus previos juegos y travesuras aún pintada en sus labios cuando le dirigió una tímida mirada al artista mientras retorcía nerviosamente sus manitas pequeñas y pálidas.

_- Excuse me, sir… _- resonó la inocente vocecita, no muy entendible. – _Can you give me back my ball?_

Los descoloridos labios del pelirrosa se ensancharon en una sonrisa benevolente antes de inclinarse para recoger el objeto y acercarse al niño, devolviéndosela para luego alborotar aún más sus relucientes cabellos oscuros. El infante emitió una refrescante risa despreocupada, divertida, propia de esa edad sin atribulaciones.

_- You are a pretty one._ – comentó el cantante animosamente, poniéndose a cuclillas frente al pequeño para poder dialogar con él con mayor soltura. -_ What´s your name? _

_- I can´t talk to strangers…_ - replicó vacilante, llevándose un dedo a los labios y mirándolo con timidez y retraimiento. Shuichi volvió a sonreír.

_- I´m Shuichi Shindou, and I´m come from Japan_. – se presentó. –_ Now I´m not a stranger any more, am I?_

El infante lo analizó con ojos suspicaces antes de sonreír ampliamente. Sus grandes ojos ambarinos se iluminaron, encendiendo todo su cándido rostro.

- _Hi! __I´m Jordan Uesugi and I´m from... that block! – _informó, señalando una cuadra aledaña al parque.

El corazón del cantante se le subió a la garganta al instante de oír tal nombre. En su mente se atiborraron cientos de preguntas y teorías, dudas y supuestos que eran mucho más de lo que él podía descifrar y ordenar en esos segundos que pasaban vertiginosos.

De su garganta escapó un callado gorgeo que pretendía convertirse en palabras para formular alguna pregunta; pero el anhelo falleció antes de culminarse.

- Jordan, get back with your friends. – dijo una profunda voz detrás del cantante, quién no reparó en ella pues permanecía anonadado, tratando de resolver la incógnita que se le presentó. Jordan tomó la pelota y se alejó corriendo, no sin antes despedirse de un enajenado cantante, sobándole amistosamente la cabeza.

- Pareces sorprendido, baka. – observó la misma voz. Shuichi se puso de pie impelido por una inusitada fuerza interna que creía haber agotado hace años.

- Yuki… - susurró no con sopor, sino resignación.

El hombre que se erguía en toda su imponente presencia frente a él difería en un nivel abstracto con el que Shuichi había conocido una vez, y ésto agitó, consecuentemente, la perspicaz curiosidad del cantante, que le dedicó una escrutadora pero desenfadada mirada libre de pretensiones.

Eiri aún emanaba de cada poro de su nacarada piel la autoridad desafiante, irreverente arrogancia y soberbia autosuficiencia de antaño que tanto intrigaron y suscitaron la cándida admiración y adoración del ahora más adulto vocalista. La divergencia radicaba en que en ese presente de ensueño donde se concretaba ese quimérico reencuentro, Yuki anidaba nuevamente dentro de sí esa corrosiva amargura que Shindou ayudó a menguar alguna vez. Pero luego de la despedida que no se consumó, el cancerígeno padecer emergió nuevamente, lento y mortífero, casi culminando su plan de hacer al novelista sucumbir.

Yuki Eiri era un hombre más maduro y sabio ahora; curtido con el paso de los años para convertirse no en un ser más abierto y libre, sino en alguien mas enfermo y amargado. Es su expresión facial se leía la historia de su desamor en toda su rutilante gloria, manchando los profundos ojos ambarinos con una orgía emociones tan compenetradas que no se podía descifrar, si no tan solo ser captadas por un sentido mucho mas susceptible que los primeros cinco.

Shuichi constató lo que siempre había profesado: su corazón, al ser puesto en presencia de Yuki, continuaba agitándose con el mismo sentimiento que lo había hecho latir y convulsionar de alegría y dolor en un pasado.

_Esta clase de amor, no muere con los años…_

- ¿Cómo has estado?. – inquirió Eiri, bebiéndose ávidamente con los ojos la figura que tanto había anhelado volver a ver, en un fútil intento por saciarse de ella y apaciguar así la necesidad de los últimos años que llevaba a flor de piel.

Shuichi, durante esos años alejado del novelista había sufrido una catarsis y se había convertido finalmente en un precioso adulto cuyo cuerpo narraba elocuentemente la historia acaecida en sus últimos años de vida mediante las huellas en su cuerpo y rostro. Las huellas nocivas dejadas por una vida sin rumbo y con un prominente vacío que cubrir.

El corazón del novelista se contrajo de dolor y cargosa culpa por no haber estado a su lado en esos momentos para socorrerlo; para salvarlo de sí mismo.

Shindou sonrió escuetamente al oír la pregunta formulada, asintiendo en respuesta; la embarazada mirada rápidamente rehuyendo los profundos ojos de su acompañante que parecían desnudar sus pensamientos.

Un largo silencio se suscitó entre ambos, oyéndose tan solo las risas y voces de los infantes que jugaban en el parque. Mientras, ambos se observaban con interés, se escrutaban, se analizaban con meticulosidad característica de enamorados.

- Tienes un hermoso hijo, Eiri. – susurró finalmente el cantante, divergiendo la mirada del rostro del mencionado para dirigirla hasta el niño que correteaba alegremente. Los labios de Yuki, que antes dibujaban un rictus austero, ahora se ensancharon en una sonrisa disimuladamente orgullosa.

- Se parece a su madre. – acervó, su labio superior frunciéndose.

Shindou sintió una molesta punzada, pero aún así asintió con estoicismo sin apartar la mirada estudiosa del pequeño cuerpito que jugaba a unos metros de ambos, dirigiendo miradas ocasionales a su padre y a aquél desconocido.

- ¿Y dónde está ella?. – se permitió inquirir Shuichi; su tono de voz nivelado y monocorde contrastando con la aprensión que sufría en sus entrañas.

El escritor se encogió de hombros, sin alejar la mirada de su hijo.

- Quién sabe…

Silencio.

Los niños continuaban jugando en el parque con algarabía bajo el cielo gris de invierno, seguidos por la mirada atenta de los dos hombres.

Shuichi extendió con confiada suavidad la mano enguantada hasta alcanzar la del hombre parado a su lado. Eiri permaneció inmutable, pero recibió de buen grado el contacto, testigo de ello era la manera en que entrelazó sus dedos con los del cantante mientras sus ojos se deleitaban con la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos.

"_No puedo vivir contigo… Pero tampoco puedo vivir sin ti"_

_**.: OWARI :.**_

Notas de la autora: ¡Finalmente! ¡Culminé la obra que mas me inquietaba!. Ah; no se dejen confundir por el nick. Soy la misma Nadesiko Takase, pero probando nuevos horizontes XD

Creo que me faltó un lemon… Con lo pervertida que soy, no siento que mis fics estén completo sin una romántica y candente escena lemon, pero bueh. Acá definitivamente se acabó!. Los veo en "Mi bello imprevisto"!

_**No se pierdan...**_

**SMEXY GALS S.A.**

"_**WE **like** Hotness"**_

Solo fics yaoi y extra hot!

_-:-:-:-:-_

…_and always remember…_

_**The REAL SMEXY Love is THE YAOI LOVE©**_

_-:-:-:-:-_

Traído a ustedes de la mano de las lascivas hermanas del yaoi:

**.: Nadesiko Takase **& **Juny S. Tao :.**


End file.
